Nouvelles Aventures
by LeyRx
Summary: B.O.B Lennon, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek Von Krayn et Théo de Silverberg, nos quatre héros, se reposent de leurs dernières aventures quand ils rencontrent une jeune fille qui décide, sans aucune raison, de les suivre, semblant fuir quelque chose. Cela va alors les guider à une nouvelle aventure. Cette histoire se déroule selon ma logique à moi mais d'après la série Youtube Aventures.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur Aventures! Ce sera une petite histoire mais j'en ferais des plus longues après!_

 _Cette histoire, comme je l'ai déjà écrite presque en entier, je vais pouvoir poser un rythme d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre!_

* * *

 **Disclamer : Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Mahyar s'appartiennent à eux-même! La série Aventures appartient à Bazar du Grenier! L'histoire d'Aventures et ses personnages appartiennent à Mahyar!**

 **Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits!**

 **Toute reproduction partielle ou complète de mon histoire est interdite.**

* * *

Le feu de camp éclairait doucement la petite clairière et les quatre personnes qui l'entouraient. La nuit tombait derrière l'une des nombreuses collines environnantes et seul le bruit des grillons se faisait entendre. Ça et la discussion plus ou moins calme que tenait le petit groupe. Dans ce groupe, on pouvait compter les personnes suivantes:

-Balthazar Octavius Barnabé (B.O.B) Lennon, un mage de feu en robe pourpre, également demi-diable, doté d'une longue chevelure ondulée brune tombant dans son dos, qui roulait des mécaniques en se moquant gentiment auprès de ses camarades en parlant d'une voix forte de son rôle lors de leur dernière quête, vantant la puissance de ses sorts juste pour taquiner ses amis

-Théo de Silverberg, un paladin, également inquisiteur de l'église de la lumière, à la chevelure noire maintenue d'un ruban jaune - comme son armure scintillante -, qui rappelait que c'était lui qui avait achevé le "grand méchant" et soutenant que sa magie était la meilleure

-Shinddha Kory, un demi-élémentaire de l'eau au visage inconnu sauf pour son regard aussi bleu que l'océan, qui se rappelait, non sans frissons, du puit dans lequel il s'était retrouvé piégé - encore un-, et qu'il n'avait pu en sortir qu'à la fin du lourd combat, à moitié vidé de toute sa magie et de presque toute sa vie, tout en mangeant des pommes pour retrouver sa santé

-Grunlek Von Krayn, un nain au bras mécanique, tout juste coiffé d'une crête brune lui allant très bien, qui écoutait la conversation en souriant, amusé de la dispute qui se jouait entre le mage et le paladin, cuisinant un bon repas, sa louve lovée contre lui

Alors que les quatre parlaient entre eux, le ton haussait pour les deux premiers présentés, ce qui était visiblement très habituel vu que les deux autres les laissaient à leur bagarre verbale, veillant à ce qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains. Car, malgré leur amitié forte, il leur arrivait de se battre entre eux, peu souvent tout de même.

"Si! J'ai été utile monsieur! Si je t'avais pas cramé toutes ses bestioles, t'aurait bien été emmerdé!" commença le pyromage.

-Je me serais très bien débrouillé sans vous! Grunlek a passé tout le combat à récupérer Shin au fond d'un puit et toi t'as fais grillé des insectes!" répondit le paladin en pointant chacun de ses amis tour à tour" Quel travail, en effet!

-Ne me mêle pas à la conversation Théo..." soupira le nain, goutant son plat.

-C'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé dans le puit!" se plaignit le demi-élémentaire.

-Mais y'a toujours un truc avec les puits Shin! Ou avec les pommes!" continua le paladin.

-Et toi t'as un problème avec les petites filles mais on s'en moque pas!" grogna le mage, plus pour énerver Théo que pour soutenir Shin qui soupira.

-Je te demande pardon?! Ne remets pas ça sur le paquet! Elle est pas morte!

-T'as une preuve de ce que t'avance au moins?! Tu lui aies quand même foncé dedans avec ton précieux bouclier!

-Elle était sur le passage!

-Elle était prise en otage! (voirépisode 18 de la saison 1)

-Les gars, arrêtez de ressasser ces vieux souvenirs..." lança Grunlek en essayant de les calmer. "Appréciez plutôt le repas que je vous aie fais!

Il leur passa à chacun le ragout de biche qui avait été tué plus tôt par Shin, le pauvre l'ayant confondu avec un ennemi alors qu'il chassait. Son erreur s'avérait plutôt bonne car elle nourrissait tout le monde, même Eden, le loup de Grunlek.

Chacun remercia le nain et commença à manger, calmés de toute dispute... pour l'instant.

Une fois le repas terminé, nos quatre amis décidèrent des tours de garde et trois d'entre eux s'endormirent. Ainsi donc, Théo se retrouva à surveiller les environs tandis que ces compagnons ronflaient tous, plus ou moins fort.

Il regarda son cheval, Lumière, et celui de Bob, Brasier, qui dormaient également, et se sentit bien seul. Il soupira et fit le tour du camp de fortune, sifflotant un petit air tranquille, bien qu'il ne le soit pas.

Il n'y avait aucune raison à sa nervosité pourtant. Le quart de lune éclairait doucement la plaine de façon à ce que, même sans la luminosité qu'il produisait, il pouvait y voir clairement, aucun bruit suspect se faisait entendre et il n'y avait pas âme dangereuse qui vive à moins d'un bon kilomètre à peu près (ce n'est jamais très sûr à cent pourcent). De plus, s'il y avait eu une quelconque présence inconnue, Eden se serait réveillée et aurait grogné pour le faire comprendre. Et puis, le vent soufflait de manière agréable, ne faisant pas trop d'air frais, ce qui n'éteindrait pas le feu et ne rendrait malade personne.

Et pourtant, Théo n'était pas à l'aise.

Il resta droit, légèrement crispé, et regardait partout autour, assez agacé.

Soudainement, alors que son tour allait se terminer, il entendit du bruit, non loin du campement. Il se tourna vers l'origine du son, prêt à attaquer en cas de besoin. Il remarqua un buisson qui bougeait et recula pour réveiller Shin, du bout du pied. Le jeune homme se réveilla dans un grognement puis se rendormit, tournant le dos à Théo. Celui-ci leva le pied pour le frapper avec quand il vit sortir un lapin du buisson, suivit d'un autre, et d'encore un. C'était assez surprenant de voir autant de lapins ensemble mais il n'y fit que peu attention, assez gêné de s'être inquiété pour si peu. Il soupira et se baissa pour réveiller Shin afin qu'il le remplace.

_ELLIPSE_

Grunlek regarda le soleil se lever puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Eden qui courait autour du camp, en jappant de joie, ce qui faisait grogner Shin qui n'aimait décidemment pas le loup. Bob lui, était amusé par toute cette ambiance matinale tandis que Théo dormait encore, impassible à tout ce bruit environnant.

Le nain regarda son bras métallique et soupira légèrement, se demandant s'il devait s'attendre à d'autres attaques surprises venant de son membre de métal ou si des attaques imprévues recommenceraient. Il vit du mouvement sur sa droite et remarqua Théo qui se réveillait en baillant. Il lui passa son petit déjeuner (une pomme) et continua l'observation de son bras.

Théo mangea sa pomme, regardant Bob qui lançait quelques flammèches de feu devant Eden qui apprenait à les éviter. Le pyromage avait un doux sourire et riait légèrement de temps à autre en entrainant le loup.

Le paladin secoua la tête, revenant à sa pomme qu'il mangea les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Grunlek prit la parole pour demander à Bob de faire plus attention à ses flammes ce que ce dernier accepta d'une voix lointaine, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

"Shin, arrête de grogner aussi, c'est agaçant, tu sais?" ajouta le nain à l'attention du demi-élémentaire.

-Je grogne pas, d'accord? C'est juste ce chien qui aboie dès le matin...

-Eden est un loup, pas un chien. Et laisse-la s'amuser un peu, ça ne te fera rien de mal.

-Mais elle fait que ça! Elle réveille tout le monde en plus!

-Elle te réveille tu veux dire."

Le demi-élémentaire soupira et regarda ailleurs, plutôt agacé de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser du loup qui ne se gênait pas pour l'emmerder en lui mordant les mollets ou en hurlant à la lune dès qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Il en était sûr: Cette louve le haïssait purement et simplement.

Théo finit sa pomme et la jeta puis se leva en attirant les rayons du soleil, attirant l'attention de ses amis.

"Y'a une ville pas loin, non?

-Si, je confirme. Pourquoi?" demanda Bob.

-On va y aller et se ravitailler. On se séparera pour trouver un maximum de vivres et peut-être une piaule ou dormir si on est assez chanceux, ok? On évite les emmerdes et on se fait discrets.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça!

-Oh ta gueule, t'es pas plus discret que moi en ville, vu comment tu drague!

-Pardon?! Je peux être très sérieux quand je veux!

-Ouais, faudrait encore que tu aies de la volonté!

-Les gars, ne recommencez pas... On va tous être très sérieux." soupira Grunlek. "Les uns comme les autres." ajouta-t-il en regardant Shin.

-Quoi? Je suis sérieux!

-Sauf que dès qu'il y a un puit ou une pomme, tu t'affole...

-C'est pas ma faute si j'adore les pommes et que j'ai peur des puits!

-Oui, je n'ai pas dis le contraire, pardon. Seulement, tu te laisses un peu t'emporter donc si, cette fois-ci, tu pouvais rester calme et détendu, ce serait très gentil de ta part, d'accord?

-Ouais..." grogna Shin en faisant mine de bouder, assez vexé que ces amis le jugent là-dessus.

-On ne te juge pas, tu sais" ajouta Bob, lisant sûrement dans ses pensées. "Mais d'autres gens le font et on veut pas que t'es des problèmes.

-Oui, je sais mais j'ai l'air faible là!

-Mais non! T'en fais pas pour ça."

Le paladin accompagna sa phrase en donnant une tape, qui se voulut amicale, dans le dos de son ami qui comprit l'attention et le remercia, lui comme les deux autres.

* * *

Voilà! Si le premier chapitre vous a plu, vous pouvez laisser une review! Bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2! Il est un peu tard pour poster mais je l'ai posté le bon jour au moins!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Nos quatre amis arrivèrent à l'une des entrées du village Surme, un petit village commercial au coeur des montagnes.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avant que Théo élève la voix.

"Bon, on se sépare, on cherche de la bouffe et un endroit où dormir. Une fois que ce sera fait, on se retrouve là, ça va pour tout le monde?

-Ouais, mais à quelle heure?" demanda Shin.

-Au couché du soleil, on va dire.

-Il est déjà midi... ça nous laisse trois heures seulement.

-Ce sera bon! Allez, on y va! Bob par là, Grunlek par là, Shin par ici et moi j'irais de ce côté!"

Ils se séparèrent. Grunlek marcha dans le village, cherchant des vendeurs, accompagné d'Eden qui trottinait, peu à l'aise, proche de lui. Sauf que personne ne voulait le laisser entrer dans sa boutique avec sa louve car elle reniflait tout et faisait tomber beaucoup de choses. Le nain comprit rapidement qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher un lieu où dormir, personne n'accepterait de le laisser entrer avec elle. Donc il partit à la recherche d'un endroit abandonné, éloigné où ils pourraient dormir sans déranger quiconque.

Grunlek regarda sa louve qui reniflait tout et allait coller parfois son museau contre sa main, en quête de caresses de son maître. Ce dernier sourit doucement et caressa Eden. Il lui sembla même qu'elle lui avait sourit. Il adorait ce loup, bien qu'il embêta un peu trop souvent Shin.

Grunlek traversa la ville, en sortit un peu avant de tomber sur une petite bâtisse délabrée. Il suffisait juste de refaire la charpente et elle serait comme neuve ou presque... Il regarda autour de lui, l'endroit ne semblait pas habité, personne ne s'en approchait. C'était un endroit idéal.

_AU MÊME MOMENT_

Théo marchait tranquillement dans la ville, ayant déjà acheté quelques trucs, comme de la viande comme du bœuf ou des légumes, ce qui changeait des lapins et des pommes, et aussi du pain. Alors qu'il arrivait sur la place, il remarqua que quelques enfants faisaient tous une sorte de danse et les adultes leurs envoyaient quelques pièces de temps à autre et applaudissaient. Parmi eux, le jeune paladin reconnut son ami demi-diable qui applaudissait également et lançait une ou deux pièces, ce qui le fit grogner: ils avaient déjà peu d'argent... Il voulut le rejoindre pour le faire arrêter quand les enfants s'enflammèrent et entrainèrent certains adultes dans la danse, dont Théo. Le jeune homme voulut expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas rester danser mais la petite fille qui le faisait danser ne voulait pas l'écouter et le fit danser quand même. Il remarqua que Bob le regardait en riant, amusé de la scène. Théo se promit de se venger plus tard et de trouver un moyen afin que le mage ne le dénonce pas auprès des deux autres. La petite fille le fit tourner autour d'elle et le passa à sa voisine qui lui fit subir le même sort. Bob applaudit encore plus fort, jetant d'autres pièces. La danse se termina au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le temps d'épuiser Théo dans sa lourde armure. Le jeune homme rejoignit son ami, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le traina jusqu'à un coin sombre.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Théo? Tu étais trop mignon en dansant avec ces petites filles! En tout cas, c'est mieux que quand tu les attaque!

-Tu n'en parle pas aux autres!

-Mais pourquoi? Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreraient entendre l'histoire de ta petite danse!

-FERME TA GUEULE! Je refuse totalement de passer pour un abrutit! Alors tu vas rien dire, compris?

-J'y gagne quoi moi?" demanda le plus jeune en croisant les bras, un sourire au coin des lèvres. "Hein? J'ai quoi en échange?

-Euh... J'en sais rien moi! Tu veux quoi?!

-Bonne question... Que pourrais-je te demander, hein? Faudrait que j'y réfléchisse, tu vois?

-Ferme ta gueule et décide-toi!

-Hum... Tu pourrais... Dire là tout de suite et maintenant que je suis la personne la plus incroyable, charismatique et fabuleuse que tu connaisses!

-C'est tout?

-Non! Mais commence par ça!"

Théo grogna et soupira puis marmonna ce que lui demanda son ami. Le mage lui demanda de répéter plus fort, ce qu'il fit mais pas assez visiblement pour le demi-diable qui lui ordonna de répéter une seconde fois.

Le paladin s'énerva et devint rouge.

"Tu es la personne la plus incroyable, charismatique et fabuleuse que je connaisse! Ça te va là?!

-Oui, merci!

-Bien! Maintenant, tu vas rien dire aux autres?

-Mais oui...

-T'as intérêt."

Bob rit doucement et poussa légèrement son ami pour l'éloigner un peu avant de sortir de la ruelle sombre, suivit par ce dernier.

"J'ai juste une question Théo. On devait pas se séparer des autres et chercher chacun de son côté?

-C'est pas ma faute si ce village est trop petit et qu'on se croise!

-Hum... Ouais.

-Mais c'est vrai!

-Mais je te crois!" lança le pyromage en riant. "Je t'embête juste un peu! Pourquoi tu m'aurais suivi de ton plein gré, hein?

Théo haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas savoir pourquoi, tandis qu'il sentait que ses joues rougissaient et il ne savait définitivement pas pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

_AU MÊME MOMENT_

Shin acheta de nouvelles pommes, des rouges, des jaunes, des vertes, des grosses et des petites, bien mûres. Il était content mais savait que s'il ne ramenait que des pommes, ses amis se fâcheraient. Du moins, Théo se fâcherait, pour l'embêter. Alors le demi-élémentaire partit à la recherche d'autre chose. De l'eau ou de la viande séchée pourquoi pas? En tout cas, un truc qui se conserve.

Il récupéra ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous quand il entendit quelqu'un pousser un cri.

"S'il vous plaît! Laissez-moi dormir juste une nuit de plus!

-Non! On accepte pas les trainées!

-Mais je suis pas une trainée!"

Shin regarda la scène: un nain de forte corpulence sur le haut de grandes marches qui criait sur une jeune fille de petite taille couverte d'une grande cape grise et portant un sac de voyage à l'épaule. Il la poussait violement du haut des escaliers tandis qu'elle essayait de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Shin sentit que les choses commençaient à mal se passer.

-C'est ça! Je vous vois, dans les rues, avec ces hommes qui vous interpellent tout le temps!

-Mais, je n'en suis aucun!

-C'est pour ça que vous avez autant d'argent sur vous? Ma servante vous a vu ranger vos pièces!

-Quoi? Mais non! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une chambre!

-Pour que vous rameniez des hommes? Même pas en rêve!

-Je ne fais pas ça!

-Dégage de là trainée!"

L'homme poussa plus fortement la jeune fille qui tomba au sol puis prit de l'élan et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un autre. Shin s'indigna et se précipita dans le tumulte et repoussa l'homme.

"Arrêtez ça! Elle vous dit qu'elle n'est pas une trainée! Laissez-la!

-Eh bien, emmenez cette salope loin d'ici! On veut pas de putain ici!"

L'homme se retourna, non sans un regard noir, et alla dans son hôtel. Shin se retourna et se pencha pour soulever la jeune fille qui gardait tête baissée et avait du mal à se tenir debout. Il passa son bras sous les aisselles de la jeune fille et la fit marcher, loin du bâtiment.

"Comment vous sentez-vous mademoiselle? Vous voulez que je cherche un médecin pour vous? Vous saignez, peut-être?

-Non merci... ça ira... c'est très gentil de votre part... Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Vous attendez quoi de moi?

-Rien! Je supporte juste pas qu'on fasse du mal aux gens! Ça m'insupporte horriblement. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir. Pourquoi cet homme vous a battu?

-Parce que... Il croit que je suis une putain.

-Vous en êtes une?

-Non! On vient me voir mais je refuse toute avance. Je ne suis pas une putain... Je n'en ai jamais été une. Vous croyez que j'en suis une?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oh non! Pas du tout! Je... Je ne pense pas ça!

-Merci..."

Shin n'ajouta rien, les joues rouges. Il continua de la guider dans les ruelles, tenant ses provisions de l'autre bras. Il remarqua que la jeune fille boitait. Il se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à comment empêcher la jeune fille de trop se fatiguer.

"Dites, vous voulez que je vous porte ou que je porte votre sac?

-Non. Vous avez déjà quelque chose dans les bras.

-Vous savez, je suis plutôt fort!

-Hum. Je ne veux pas vous encombrer.

-Vous ne m'encombrez pas! Mais... Savez-vous où vous pourriez dormir sans cet hôtel ce soir?

-Non... Je n'ai nulle part.

-Oh. Je vois. Bon... Si vous voulez, mes amis et moi cherchons un endroit où dormir, alors on pourrait vous héberger. Cette nuit."

Elle le regarda et sembla hésiter, se demandant si elle devait accepter car, après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Le demi-élémentaire le savait et aurait tout à fait compris si la jeune fille en face de lui, amochée et au visage tout aussi inconnu que le sien, refusait son offre. Ça aurait été légitime qu'elle ait trop peur de suivre un inconnu.

"Bon, d'accord..."


	3. Chapter 3

Théo regarda la jeune fille recroquevillée dans un coin de la petite cabane délabrée dans laquelle ils étaient tous installés puis se tourna vers Shin qu'il fixa un cours instant et regarda de nouveau l'inconnue.

"Shin, je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne constitue ni à manger, ni à un abri. Pourquoi tu l'as ramené?

-Elle est blessée!

-Je ne suis pas blessée. J'arrive à marcher." intervint la jeune fille.

"Elle boite! Et quand je l'ai trouvée, elle se faisait tabasser!

-Fallait le dire plus tôt! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." lança Bob en s'approchant d'elle.

-Fais gaffe Bob, on te surveille!" rigola Grunlek.

-Mais je vais rien lui faire à cette petite! Je veux juste voir son état, si elle n'est pas trop mal!"

Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et commença à lui parler, doucement, pour faire la conversation et l'apaiser, se présentant et présentant ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Eden le rejoignit et renifla l'inconnue.

Théo soupira et se tourna vers Shin puis attrapa son sac de provisions pour voir ce que le demi-élémentaire avait acheté, n'écoutant pas ses plaintes. En voyant le nombre de pommes comparé au reste acheté, son visage se décomposa puis se ferma et devint sombre, faisant comprendre au plus jeune qu'il allait regretter ses achats.

Toujours pendant ce temps, Bob parlait toujours avec la jeune fille.

"Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle?

-Grace. Je m'appelle Grace.

-Et... Quel âge avez-vous Grace? Ne devriez-vous pas être avec vos parents?

-Je ne vis plus avec mes parents. Je vais avoir vingt ans.

-Quoi?!"

Le haussement de voix de Bob fit réagir ses amis qui se tournèrent vers lui. Eden revint vers Grunlek. Théo fronça les sourcils tandis que le nain caressa son loup.

"Attendez, mais, votre voix n'est absolument pas celle d'une jeune femme, sans vouloir vous offenser! Vous avez une voix d'enfant!

-Eh bien, désolée de ne pas avoir une voix d'adulte." répondit l'inconnue avec sarcasme.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais... Bon, faites voir vos blessures que je vois votre état. Et retirez cette capuche, la pluie ne tombe pas en intérieur."

Cela provoqua un rire jaune auprès de la jeune femme, ce que ne comprit pas le mage. Malgré tout, elle retira sa capuche tout de même, montrant un visage rond, une chevelure noire attachée en queue de cheval, deux grands yeux de couleur noisette, presque dorés, cachés derrière une grosse paire de lunettes et une multitude de tatouages dorés et fins comme des grosses cicatrices entourant ses yeux et sur sa joue droite.

Bob en fut encore plus surpris car son visage semblait presque enfantin mis à part les tatouages. Mais il ne dit rien et regarda les blessures. Il fut surpris de remarquer que les blessures présentes, même si elles étaient énormes, semblaient déjà presque guéries.

"Les gars, j'ai besoin de rien faire là. Elle est presque en meilleure forme que moi.

-C'est pas possible! Les coups qu'elle s'est pris étaient violents!

-Je vous ai dis que j'allais bien... Mon corps se régénère rapidement... C'est un sort que j'ai appris.

-Hum. Laissez-moi vérifier un truc mademoiselle."

Il approcha sa main d'un léger bleu et appuya dessus. La jeune fille cria de douleur et se débattit, tandis que le bleu s'empira d'un coup, devenant très gros et noir. Bob soupira et se tourna vers ses amis.

"Son sort de soin, c'est plutôt un sort d'illusion. Elle a une côte fêlée, on peut pas la laisser seule.

-Oh, génial! On vient de se retrouvé chargé d'une gamine blessée! On peut pas juste la ramener à ses parents même si elle n'y vit plus, qu'elle nous foute la paix?!" demanda Théo en grognant.

-Non!" cria la jeune fille. "Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi!"

Sa réaction surprit légèrement nos quatre amis quelques courtes secondes puis ils se reprirent vite.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Grunlek mais l'inconnue ne lui répondit pas. "Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous?" insista-t-il en parlant doucement.

-Je ne veux pas... C'est tout. Vous n'avez pas à savoir..." dit-elle d'une petite voix en se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "Je préfère encore rester seule et mourir de faim.

-Ça me va!" lança Théo.

-Mais ça va pas non?" intervint Shin, l'air outré. "C'est pas toi qui dit tout le temps que tu ne tue pas les jeunes filles? L'abandonner là, c'est la condamner! On n'est pas des tueurs enfin!

-Shin n'a pas tort. Avec les coups qu'elle s'est pris, elle ne doit pas avoir qu'une côte de brisée" expliqua Bob. "Elle va se faire tuer avant de mourir de faim s'il y a le moindre danger.

-Donc, je confirme: génial! Une gamine à transporter! Et on l'a combien de temps, le poids en plus?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux je suppose.

-C'est ce qu'on s'était dit quand on était partit chercher Eden si je me souviens bien. Et elle est encore là.

-Sauf que la petite, ce n'est pas Eden."

Grunlek, Shin et Théo débâtèrent sur le sujet de savoir combien de temps la jeune fille resterait tandis que Bob et la jeune fille les regardèrent, sans prendre par au débat. Le pyromage se tourna vers la plus jeune, histoire de lui parler, et remarqua qu'elle avait le regard tourné vers Shin, l'air soucieux et songeur, presque perdu. Ses sourcils se fronçaient tristement. Plutôt surpris, Bob posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursauta et se tourna vers lui, le visage surpris. Il lui lança un sourire qui se voulut rassurant.

"Tout va bien?

-Hum... Si on veut...

-Vous savez, ils ne sont pas toujours comme ça." elle lui lança un regard dubitatif. "Bon, si, ils sont toujours comme ça. Mais ils sont très gentils vous savez?

-Sûrement... Pouvez-vous me rendre mon sac?

-Votre sac?

-Celui que votre ami a déposé avec les vôtres en arrivant.

-Oh, bien sûr!"

Bob se leva, traversa la pièce sans inquiéter nullement ses amis et s'approcha des sacs. Il reconnut, ou plutôt ne reconnut pas, le sac de la jeune fille parmi les autres et le prit pour le lui apporter. Il trouvait ce sac étrangement lourd mais n'en fit pas la remarque en traversant de nouveau la bâtisse, rejoignant la cadette et lui rendant son sac.

La jeune fille eut un soupir de soulagement en récupérant son bien et le prit contre elle en le serrant. Le pyromage la regarda et sourit un peu, voyant l'attention qu'elle portait à l'objet. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit un gros livre noir et abimé, aux pages jaunies. Mais c'est l'autre objet dans le sac de la jeune fille qui fit réagir le demi-diable. C'était une hache à double tranchant, brillante. Il recula légèrement, ce que remarqua la jeune fille.

"C'est juste une hache... J'en ai besoin si je ne peux plus utiliser de sorts...

-Oh! Tu utilise vraiment la magie!

-Oui. Je suis une... une sorcière." dit-elle après un court moment, ayant possiblement hésité, ce que remarqua le mage sans le faire remarquer.

-Ah bon?

-Oui... J'utilise principalement des sorts élémentaires... L'eau, le feu...

-Ah bon! J'utilise le feu comme sorts aussi!"

Les trois autres les regardaient depuis un petit moment déjà. Bob avait réussi à calmer la jeune fille, à la rassurer et il la faisait parler. C'était sûrement une bonne chose, ainsi le voyage en sa compagnie serait moins pénible alors. Théo soupira et sourit légèrement. Il s'approcha de Bob et lui demanda d'allumer un petit feu pour faire cuire quelques morceaux de viande. Pendant ce temps, Grunlek sortit quelques légumes qu'il prépara, aidé de Shin. Grace les regarda faire, ne sachant pas comment aider. Elle ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que Grunlek l'appelle, la faisant sursauter. Les quatre hommes la regardaient, entourant l'ancien emplacement du feu, chacun un morceau de viande en main et un peu de légumes dans une assiette. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé et été assez surprise.

Le nain lui sourit doucement et posa une assiette dans un espace vide entre lui et Théo, l'invitant à venir les rejoindre. Elle se leva et les rejoignit, timidement. Elle s'assit à sa place, son assiette en main, les yeux baissés, mal-à-l'aise d'être à côté du paladin qui juste avant grognait en sachant qu'elle ferait un court trajet avec eux. Elle commença à manger quand elle entendit un rire. Elle leva les yeux sans comprendre. C'était Théo qui riait doucement. Il arrêta de rire au bout d'un moment et lui sourit.

"Faut pas avoir peur! Je vais rien te faire! C'est juste que j'étais tendu.

-Ah...

-Mais tu peux pas comprendre, tu n'étais pas là!

-Quand?

-Laisse tomber.

-Ok...

-D'où viens-tu Grace?" demanda Grunlek, passant au tutoiement avec la jeune fille qui n'y réagit pas.

-Du bord de mer."

Le pyromage lança un grognement et se recroqueville à l'entende du mot "mer", ce qui enthousiasma plutôt le demi-élémentaire qui sautilla sur place.

Grace regarda les deux réactions différentes, le visage impassible.

"Comment c'est, la mer?" demanda Shin d'une voix aigüe d'excitation.

-Humide. Et ça sent le sel." répondit la sorcière doucement, faisant rire le demi-diable par l'évidence de cette réponse.

-Ah? D'accord...

-J'ai pas vraiment pu faire attention à la mer. J'ai même pas pu toucher le sable.

-Comment c'est possible ça?" demanda le nain, surpris par cela.

-C'est compliqué."

Voyant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, l'aîné soupira doucement et arrêta la conversation sur ce sujet, ce qui ennuya Shin qui aurait voulut en savoir plus. Le nain avait bien remarqué le regard douloureux qui était passé dans les yeux de la jeune fille et voyait bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. Alors il se tourna vers Bob et lui demanda de raconter quelque chose, ce que le mage fit automatiquement.

Grace se détendit et écouta le récit du mage, tout en finissant son assiette - les autres l'ayant déjà fait -, l'air intéressé par l'histoire. Puis les choix de tours de garde commencèrent. Elle voulut faire un tour aussi mais les quatre hommes, ne la connaissant pas assez, refusèrent cependant son aide, ce qui l'agaça un court instant. Elle regarda Théo, Shin et Bob se coucher tandis que Grunlek se leva et sortit marcher autour de la bâtisse, suivit d'Eden. Elle resta un moment assise puis retourna auprès de son sac, surveillée par Théo qui avait un oeil ouvert, prit son grimoire dans ses bras comme une peluche et se roula plus ou moins en boule avant de s'endormir profondément


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée du retard pour ce chapitre (minime, oui, mais quand même!)!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

* * *

Shin regarda ses amis se réveiller: tout d'abord Bob, puis Grunlek et Théo presque en même temps. Il avait mis un moment avant de repérer Grace au loin. Il l'avait vu car Eden s'était levée pour s'allonger contre elle. La louve reniflait le visage de la jeune fille qui grognait, espérant gratter quelques minutes de sommeil. Puis elle s'assit enfin, repoussant doucement Eden qui retourna auprès de Grunlek. Elle regarda son bouquin puis leva les yeux et croisa le regard du demi-élémentaire qui sursauta et détourna le regard en rougissant, ce que personne ne saurait jamais avec sa capuche et son masque. Mais ses amis le connaissant, à force, sourirent en le voyant gêné.

Grace se leva d'un pas fatigué et les rejoignit, baillant comme un chat. Elle s'assit à côté de Grunlek qui lui passa une pomme. Les yeux de la cadette brillèrent doucement quand elle le remercia avant de manger son fruit. Le nain sourit encore, voyant une ressemblance avec le demi-élémentaire.

Théo et Bob triaient la nourriture pour la ranger de manière à ne pas mélanger les fruits et légumes avec la viande et le pain. Shin regardait Grunlek et Grace qui finissaient de manger tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudainement Théo se leva, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

"On va bouger avant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque. Donc préparez-vous, d'accord? Et vite."

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se préparer. Chacun prit son sac et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Théo allait grimper sur son cheval quand Bob le retint. Il se retourna en grognant et demanda au demi-diable ce qu'il se passait. Ce dernier lui montra Grace qui attrapait un bâton pour se soutenir afin de marcher. Le paladin soupira: ça l'ennuyait horriblement de laisser sa place à cette inconnue. Seulement, le pyromage insistait, le fixait intensément du regard, le stressait. Laissant s'échapper un soupir rageur, il s'approcha de la cadette et l'attrapa par les aisselles, la faisant crier. Il la fit monter sur le cheval tandis qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds sans comprendre.

"Tu sais diriger un cheval?

-Non...

-Bien! Je vais te guider alors.

-Mais pourquoi je suis sur le cheval?

-Parce que t'es blessée et que Monsieur Balthazar veut t'épargner la souffrance d'une longue marche!" lança Théo d'un ton agacé. Voyant que la jeune avait l'air de ne pas suivre, il grogna une seconde fois. "Quoi?

-C'est qui Balthazar?

-C'est moi!" intervint Bob.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Bob?

-En réalité, je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé! Mais c'est plus simple de m'appeler B.O.B, non?

-C'est vrai...

-Bon! On peut y aller maintenant?"

_ELLIPSE_

La journée était déjà bien avancée alors que nos héros marchaient dans la forêt. Enfin, Théo, Bob et Grunlek marchaient. Shin avait depuis longtemps rejoint Grace sur Lumière et tous deux dormaient l'un contre l'autre, maintenus de chaque côté par Théo et Bob. Aucun des deux plus jeunes ne remarquait qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre dans leur sommeil, et les trois autres riaient doucement en voyant la scène.

À vrai dire, Shin ne savait même pas qu'il était sur le cheval: il avait voulu se reposer un court instant et s'était endormi. Ses amis l'avaient alors posé sur le cheval et il dormait toujours, comme la plus jeune.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Grace se réveilla enfin et regarda autour d'elle, sans comprendre les sourires malicieux de ses trois amis. Elle se demandait où se trouvait Shin quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle tourna la tête, sous le rire des trois autres, et vit Shin qui dormait, la tête sur son épaule. Elle poussa un cri et poussa le demi-élémentaire qui, réveillé en sursaut, tomba du cheval dans un cri un peu plus aigüe que celui de la jeune fille. Il se retrouva sur les fesses et gémit de douleur tandis que Grace le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Shin se redressa et grogna en se frottant le bas du dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là?!

-Mais j'en sais rien! Ne me crie pas dessus!

-J'ai quand même mes raisons!"

Pendant ce temps, Bob et Théo riaient aux éclats, Grunlek étant plus discret, lui, souriait juste. Shin regarda ses amis, comprenant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il essaya alors de s'expliquer auprès de la jeune fille mais celle-ci refusa purement et simplement de l'écouter, trop gênée et en colère pour cela. L'archer soupira et baissa la tête. Grunlek, en grand ami, intervint pour l'aider.

"Tu s ais, il n'est pas monté de sa propre volonté. C'est parce qu'il s'est endormi qu'on l'y a installé. Il te ment pas.

-Hum...

-Pourquoi tu te crispe comme ça? C'était juste une petite blague!" rit Bob.

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de blague." Soupira la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Shin. "Excuse-moi...

-Ce n'est rien. Je dirais que j'ai l'habitude de me retrouver dans des situations compliquées."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre de quoi il parlait mais il lui lança simplement un sourire qui signifiait "ce n'est rien, oublie". Il attrapa la bride du cheval pour le guider. Grace se tourna vers les autres pour comprendre mais ceux-ci se regardèrent juste avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient? Au bout d'un bon moment, elle commença à gigoter du haut de sa monture, demandant à descendre ce que n'écoutèrent aucun des hommes.

"Tu descendras quand on auras installé le camp." grogna Théo.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Pour pas te fatiguer bien sûr.

-Mais je m'ennuie sur le cheval...

-Je m'en fous.

-Bob, je veux descendre et Théo ne veut pas.

-Je n'interviens pas là-dedans!

-Je veux descendre!

-Même pas en rêve!"

La plus jeune soupira et se mit à bouder, grognant à chaque fois que l'un des quatre aventuriers essayait de la faire parler. Elle n'accepta de communiquer avec eux qu'une fois que la nuit apparut alors qu'ils avaient aménagés un petit camp de fortune. Elle était assise sur un rondin et parla seulement pour remercier Grunlek du repas. Les quatre amis se regardèrent et la regardèrent ensuite, assez surpris du tempérament de la jeune femme. Elle se tenait droite, mangeait en faisant attention à ne pas se tâcher et sa tête était tournée vers le haut, les snobant clairement. Les quatre hommes étaient visiblement mal-à-l'aise avec cette attitude et ils ne savaient pas si c'était parce qu'ils étaient en face d'une fille ou si c'était parce qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas.

Eden s'approcha de la plus jeune et renifla son assiette vide. Grace la lui tendit et la louve la lécha goulument, récupérant ainsi la sauce de la viande alors que la sorcière caressait son poil. Shin se renfrogna.

"Même elle, elle la préfère à moi!

-Eden ne te déteste pas." répondit Grunlek.

-Mais si!

-Non Shin, c'est toi qui ne l'aime pas."

Grace regarda la scène, sa bouderie se calmant petit à petit, cherchant à comprendre la dispute des deux hommes. Bob remarqua la curiosité de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle pour lui expliquer.

"En fait, quand on a trouvé Eden, elle a mordu Shin avant de se tourner vers Grunlek et de le choisir comme maître. Ça n'a pas plu à Shin qui s'est énervé. C'est habituel entre eux des disputes à propos d'Eden.

-On dirait une dispute de couple." commenta Grace, calmant les deux concernés qui bégayèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Bob et Théo furent d'abord muets à la réflexion puis explosèrent de rire. Le nain et le demi-élémentaire tentèrent de rétorquer que c'était faux, balbutiant, les joues rouges de gêne. Grace sourit doucement en voyant la scène puis se mit à rire en voyant Eden se diriger vers Shin et lui mordre sa botte, le faisant crier de rage.

Une fois la scène passée, le paladin se tourna vers la jeune sorcière.

"Tu vis seule depuis combien de temps au juste?

-Pas encore assez.

-Comment ça?" demanda Bob.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse." coupa Théo. "Depuis combien de temps?

-Depuis un an.

-Pourquoi tu es seule?

-Parce qu'on me cherche.

-Qui?"

Elle posa l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains au sol puis regarda l'inquisiteur avec un petit sourire ennuyé avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air innocent. Théo grogna, agacé de ne pas avoir sa réponse et voulut insister mais la jeune fille fit de grands gestes pour montrer qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

Enfin, pour changer de sujet, elle chercha à en savoir un peu plus des quatre hommes.

"Donc en fait, vous êtes qui et vous faites quoi en voyage?

-On t'a donné nos prénoms, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir." grogna Théo. Voyant l'air ennuyé des trois autres, il s'indigna. "Quoi encore?

-Ne parle pas comme ça Théo. Elle ne sait peut-être pas qui la cherche!

-Mais elle sait qu'on la cherche? Et comment elle sait ça?

-J'ai volé quelque chose." intervint Grace.

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent avec de grands yeux puis baissèrent les yeux vers leurs affaires avant de la regarder à nouveau, ce qui l'agaça énormément. Elle soupira et ouvrit son sac en sortant les quelques affaires qu'elle avait dedans: des petits sacs de pièces d'or, sa hache à double tranchant, de la nourriture, son grimoire et une couronne. Elle prit le grimoire et la couronne dans chaque main et les tendit vers les plus vieux.

"C'est ça que j'ai volé. Le grimoire de l'ancienne reine des ondins et la couronne de la princesse actuelle."

Grunlek attrapa la couronne et Bob prit le grimoire. Tandis que le mage feuilletait le grimoire qui ne semblait pas avoir une grande signification si ce n'était que ce n'était qu'un grimoire, Grunlek, lui, fronçait les sourcils devant la couronne. Il tournait l'objet dans tous les sens, le passait devant la lumière du feu puis gratta un peu l'or et les pierreries.

"On dirait la vraie...

-C'est la vraie.

-Comment tu sais que c'est la vrai, Grun'?" demanda Shin.

-Les ondins utilisent toujours des saphirs, des turquoises et des diamants pour décorer les couronnes des princesses. À chaque nouvelle année, ils ajoutent une pierre en plus. Si je compte bien, il y a 18 pierres.

-Donc la princesse a 18 ans!" commenta logiquement mais inutilement le demi-élémentaire.

Théo remarqua l'air surpris et peu convaincu du nain.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Grunlek?

-La princesse est portée disparue. Depuis un an à peu près. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonne le plus." Il prit le grimoire des mains de Bob qui protesta vainement en regardant Grace dans les yeux. "Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ce grimoire est caché de tous, même le roi en personne n'a jamais su où il était. Et la couronne devrait être sous la protection de la garde royale. De plus, si un non-ondin s'approche du royaume ondin, il est remarqué aussitôt car les ondins sont extrêmement sensibles à la présence d'autres races qui - même les plus discrètes - sont trop présentes et doivent être identifiées ou même éliminées."

Pendant son discours, les trois autres hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui ne quittait pas le nain du regard, le fixant d'un air qui passait presque pour un air de défi.

"Grace.

-Grunlek.

-Tu connais la vie des ondins.

-Evidemment.

-Les coutumes du pays.

-Leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Par coeur.

-Tu as grandis là-bas.

-C'est possible.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils savent que c'est toi.

-Sûrement."

Un premier silence plana.

"Comment es-tu entrée dans le château?

-Par la porte d'entrée.

-Ils ne t'ont rien dit?

-Ils ne m'ont pas remarqué."

Second silence. Théo, Bob et Shin n'étaient pas sûr de les comprendre.

"Tu as travaillé au château.

-Théorie logique.

-Tu as connu la famille royale.

-Tout le monde la connaît.

-Tu en étais proche?

-Oui.

-Tu connais la princesse.

-Oui."

Un autre silence s'éleva. Une lueur passa dans les yeux du nain. Une lueur que ses amis connaissaient. Il avait cette lueur quand de l'argent était en jeu. Beaucoup d'argent.

"Tu sais où est la princesse." conclut-il. Ses amis le regardèrent avec de grands yeux et se tournèrent vers Grace qui - alors que jusqu'ici, avait gardé un visage digne des plus grands menteurs - sourit petit à petit.

"Oui."


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolée, je suis encore en retard pour ce chapitre! Pourtant, j'y avais pensé, excusez-moi! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois!_

* * *

Nos quatre héros se retrouvèrent dans un coin, un peu loin de Grace. Grunlek faisait les cent pas, tentant de chercher quoi dire, faire... Ses trois amis semblaient tout aussi énervés, surpris et abasourdis, mais surtout étonnés de voir le nain pris entre deux choix.

"Grunlek, pourquoi tu semble embêté? C'est pas dur de faire un choix! On ramène la princesse à l'aide de la sorcière." commenta Théo comme si c'était normal... Ce qui l'était pour eux.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas normal! Comment Grace peut avoir kidnappé la princesse?

-Rien ne prouve que c'est elle qui l'a kidnappé." Répondit Shin.

-Alors comment elle sait où elle est?

-Ce n'est pas faux.

-Mais comment une gamine avec une aussi petite taille et qui n'arrive pas à faire bon effort de sa magie aurait pu enlever la princesse d'un royaume aussi protecteur du moindre détail?" demanda Bob. "C'est bien ça hein? Ils protègent absolument tout si je me souviens bien.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas... Il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

-N'empêche qu'on doit quand même voir si on peut retrouver la princesse." trancha Théo.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent comme d'un même homme vers la jeune femme qui caressait Eden et grattait son cou. Rien, à vu d'oeil, n'aurait pu dire qu'elle pouvait avoir trompé la garde royale la plus compétente de tous les temps en séquestrant dieu sait où la personne la plus protégée de son temps. Théo s'approcha d'elle, bombant le torse et scintillant légèrement pour faire réagir la plus jeune. La brune releva les yeux vers le paladin et son sourire se crispa légèrement, se doutant de ce qui allait se passer.

"Comment t'as fais?

-Je vais pas te le dire.

-Les mecs pensent que tu te fous de notre gueule. Tu pourrais mentir.

-Ouais. Vous allez faire quoi?

-On va te suivre jusqu'à son altesse, la ramener chez elle, récupérer la rançon et on se quittera ensuite."

Grace grimaça totalement, l'air contrarié. Elle n'était absolument pas ravie du plan du paladin et celui-ci ainsi que ses trois amis le remarquaient très bien. Elle poussa légèrement la louve puis se leva. Tout son corps était crispé d'une forme de colère étrange. Elle faisait face au paladin, bien qu'étant réduite de nombreux centimètres par rapport à lui, rendant la chose presque comique.

Malgré la différence, elle ne se laissait pas démonter et fixait l'homme du regard.

"Vous n'en ferez rien. Son "altesse", comme tu dis, reste où elle est. Il n'est pas question qu'on la ramène.

-Ah ouais? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Je pense qu'en fait, tu ne sais pas où est la princesse. Que tu nous mène en bateau. Ou alors..." Il prit la couronne et la pointa sous le nez de la jeune fille. "Elle est morte."

Grace pâlit puis déglutit. Elle recula d'un pas avant de regarder autour d'elle. Ces quatre compagnons la fixaient. Bob et Shin semblaient choqués et perdus, Théo lui était impassible et Grunlek tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle tendit la main vers le diadème mais l'inquisiteur éloigna l'objet hors de sa portée.

"Où est la princesse?

-Je ne peux pas vous y mener. Rends-moi ça!

-La princesse.

-Rends-moi ma couronne!

-"Ta" couronne?" s'interrogea Grunlek.

Grace déglutit. Profitant de la surprise de Théo, elle récupéra le diadème, attrapa son sac et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pu dans la forêt. Elle entendit les hommes crier derrière elle et sentit qu'ils la poursuivaient. Elle mit son sac sur son dos -couronne dedans-, tentant de courir encore plus vite. Malheureusement, Shin tira une flèche qui - par un hasard plutôt chanceux pour elle finalement - la cloua contre un arbre au travers de ses vêtements. Le temps qu'elle retire la flèche, la main de Théo encerclait son bras et la retournait vers lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il la portait sur son épaule jusqu'au camp avec l'air le plus impassible qu'il puisse exister.

Il la posa sur le sol et se planta devant elle.

"Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi t'as fuis?

-Je ne vous guiderais pas vers elle...

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

-...

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix.

-C'est pas une question, hein?

-Non."

Les trois autres hommes s'approchèrent et entourèrent Grace. Assise au milieu d'eux, elle se sentait oppressée et était véritablement mal à l'aise. Shin s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune pour la mettre à l'aise, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. La jeune fille se referma, les yeux sombres.

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?"

Grace soupira et se tourna vers lui, le dos droit mais les épaules voutées. Elle le fixait du regard et Shin pu y voir toute la douleur d'un être, toute une souffrance et une peur cachées. Le demi-élémentaire la voyait trembler, légèrement.

"Je pourrais vous guider à travers tout le cratère et même au-delà, je ne pourrais pas vous y emmener... parce que..."

Elle n'ajouta plus rien, et se pencha brusquement en avant en enserrant son ventre de ses bras. Elle se roula en boule. Théo voulut la forcer à parler mais Grunlek le coupa dans son élan, lui faisant signe de ne pas intervenir. Il l'éloigna ensuite du reste du groupe.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la laisse nous mener en bateau?" grogna Théo d'une voix forte.

-S'il te plaît Théo...

-Quoi?

-Je crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, elle fait toujours tout pour ne pas nous dire où est la princesse. D'ailleurs, on ne sait pas comment elle s'appelle, ni à quoi elle ressemble. Je pense qu'on devrait faire parler la princesse petit à petit, tu vois?" proposa-t-il en pointant Shin et Bob qui parlaient à la benjamine pour la faire parler à nouveau.

-Tu veux qu'on se serve des deux autres pour avoir des infos?

-Euh, on peut le voir comme ça.

-T'as raison, c'est une bonne idée!"

_ELLIPSE_

Un bon mois était passé et les quatre aventuriers n'avaient pas lâchés Grace, tous les quatre voulant récupérer la récompense que la jeune fille leur avaient fait miroiter depuis le début sans le vouloir. Ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose si ce n'était que sa description physique et ses habitudes.

La jeune femme, elle, reprenait une santé rapidement, acceptant de temps à autre les soins de Théo - encore fallait-il qu'il en propose. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs rarement, ne sachant pas très bien s'en servir. Bob essayait de lui apprendre des sorts au mieux qu'il pouvait, énervant le paladin qui ne supportait pas tout ce gaspillage d'énergie qui lui semblait inutile.

De temps à autre, elle racontait le peu de chose qu'elle savait sur la mer aux garçons, tout particulièrement à Shin qui adorait l'écouter conter ses histoires. Elle le faisait rêver de chant de mouettes, du son des vagues s'écrasant contre les falaises et du soleil réchauffant la peau.

Mais malgré tout ce que Grace avait pu raconter, Grunlek et Théo n'avaient pas réussis à avoir les infos qu'ils recherchaient. Pourtant, ils avaient presque tout essayé: la méthode forte, avant leur plan, puis de multiples moyens dérivés: les sous-entendus, la flatterie, l'utilisation "des plus faibles", la corruption... C'était très énervant pour les deux hommes, principalement Théo qui était allé jusqu'à rêver qu'il étranglait la sorcière à force de manque de patience.

Du côté de Bob et Shin, ils étaient tellement accaparés par la jeune femme que si elle leur avait révélé quoi que ce soit, ils ne l'auraient pas compris. Et il se pouvait que celle-ci ne se soit trahie ou ne se trahisse rapidement.

Effectivement, un soir, elle leur apprit quelque chose:

"Mais dis-moi Grace... Sans nous dire où est la princesse, tu dois bien la connaître un peu?"

Cette question n'avait été posée ni par Grunlek, ni par Théo, mais par Bob. Il surprit tout le monde par sa question. Mais Grace ne s'en méfia pas.

"Oui, c'est vrai, je la connais.

-Personnellement?" Grunlek et Théo étaient en train de se mordre les doigts, se disant que, là, c'était foutu, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance après. Bob allait tout gâcher avec sa curiosité, se disaient-ils. Mais finalement, de manière tout à fait imprévue, il eut une réponse. Elle sourit doucement, presque tristement.

"Ah ça... Ouais... Personnellement, c'est peu dire.

-Comment ça?

-Je la connais plus que personnellement."

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce que la jeune fille annonçait. Ce fut Théo qui réagit le plus vite, captant la seule information qui l'intéressait.

"Tu as parlé d'elle au présent! Ça veut dire qu'elle est encore en vie."

Grace le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis rit un peu.

"Bravo. Elle est en vie.

-Pourquoi tu nous fais croire le contraire alors?

-Pour moi, elle est morte. C'est tout. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est en vie.

-Mais, pourquoi tu la considère comme morte?

-Tu ne sauras pas."

Théo sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, les caprices de la benjamine devenant beaucoup trop fréquents pour lui. Il sentit la main de Grunlek sur son épaule. Il lui murmura qu'il n'en pouvait plus, mais inutilement car le nain le savait pertinemment.

Mais Bob ne souhaitait pas laisser les choses comme ça.

"Tu sais, tes caprices sont énervants à force... surtout pour Théo.

-Eh!

-Je voudrais vous éviter les problèmes...

-Quels problèmes?

-Mes problèmes.

-Ah? C'est tout? Mais on a l'habitude des problèmes! Demande à Théo!

-Arrête ça Bob!

-Je suis sérieuse...

-Nous aussi!"

Grace soupira puis regarda partout autour d'elle, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait leur dire, aux mots qu'elle allait choisir. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et regarda les aventuriers d'un air décisif.

"Bien... Je vais vous mener à un lieu et je vous présenterais la princesse. Ensuite, vous ferez ce que vous voulez. Mais vous aurez vos actions sur la conscience."


	6. Chapter 6

Excusez-moi du retard (encore, à croire que même avec une histoire finie je ne peux pas être à jour!), mais voilà le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

 _ **N**_ os héros étaient fiers: ils allaient accomplir une mission sans tuer qui que ce soit. Bon, il était évident que leur informatrice perdait en conviction au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu où ils trouveraient leur monnaie d'échange. Mais ils ne s'en inquiétaient que peu car ils rêvaient de cette récompense si immense à ce qu'ils croyaient.

Seulement, la plus jeune se perdait, perdue dans ses pensées extrêmement tristes - d'après la grimace qu'elle tirait en permanence. Et elle ignorait au maximum les aventuriers et même Eden parfois et il arrivait souvent qu'elle disparaisse la nuit et ne revienne le matin lorsque ces compagnons étaient tous réveillés. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait ce qui se passait avec la plus jeune mais, surtout, aucun ne cherchait à savoir: l'humeur fracassante dont elle faisait preuve suffisait à les maintenir à leur place.

Un soir de garde de Théo, alors que le paladin surveillait un coin de la forêt, il surprit Grace se lever et s'éloigner du groupe. L'inquisiteur haussa un sourcil de surprise tandis qu'elle disparaissait derrière les arbres. Sans réfléchir, il donna un coup dans les côtes de Shin pour le réveiller et courut derrière la sorcière en ignorant le cri de douleur du demi-élémentaire.

Il suivit la benjamine au travers des arbres, légèrement coincé à cause de son armure par rapport à la jeune femme qui glissait avec légèreté dans cette nature. Théo se surprit à trouver une autre ressemblance avec Shin dans cette aisance. Une idée soudaine lui passa à l'esprit: elle était, elle aussi, une demi-élémentaire. Comme elle leur avait mentit sur déjà tant de choses que ça ne l'étonnait pas à ce moment. Voyant qu'elle s'arrêtait, il soupira de soulagement.

Il la vit poser son sac au sol et sortir son grimoire. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à réciter à voix haute plusieurs sorts, en réussissant quelqu'uns. Ainsi, Théo la vit s'émerveiller devant ses quelques réussites, pas très convaincu que cette gamine ait survécu seule avec une magie aussi forte et instable pour un corps aussi fragile.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il allait la rejoindre pour la faire revenir au camp de force, il l'entendit parler à voix haute et cru d'abord qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

 _"Alors comme ça, on se croit intelligente? On ment à tout le monde, on marque son visage, on apprend la magie et ça fait directement de toi quelqu'un d'incroyable? Pour qui tu te prends?"_

Il fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant. Grace se releva brusquement, laissant retomber son grimoire. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas autour de ses affaires.

 _"Je peux pas! Je peux pas faire ça! Quand... Quand ils seront au courant... Ils vont me tuer! Jamais ils ne me croiront, c'est sûr!"_ Elle commença à crier avant d'attraper ses affaires et de les jeter autour d'elle. _"FAIS CHIER!"_ elle surprit le paladin par son vocabulaire. Théo se demanda si elle était toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils dormaient. _"BIEN! Alors, princesse! On t'attend! Tes parents veulent te voir! Te marier au grand duc de son cul! Pourquoi t'es partie, hein?! Quel est ton but à faire chier ton monde?!"_

Théo fronça les sourcils. Ces questions, tous se les posaient sans les prononcer à voix haute. La jeune fille s'arrachait les cheveux en pleurant. Elle n'en pouvait visiblement plus. Mais de quoi?

 _"Oh, je t'en pris Grace... Arrête ça. Maintenant. Ou demain alors... C'est trop difficile."_

Elle regarda ses mains, n'essuyant pas ses larmes qui trempaient ses joues. Théo fronçait les sourcils. Même s'il ne pleurait pas souvent, voir presque jamais, il trouvait ça étrange la manière dont les larmes de la jeune fille coulaient, comme des fontaines. Le paladin trouvait ça très étrange mais il n'y connaissait pas grand chose non plus donc il n'y pensa plus.

 _ **ELLIPSE**_

Le lendemain, Théo fixait la jeune fille, totalement ébahi: elle souriait à nouveau aux aventuriers et leur rendait service à chaque instant, dès qu'il y avait le moindre pépin, même s'il n'y avait absolument pas besoin d'aide.

Le paladin était perturbé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change comme ça.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, voulant en savoir plus, il fut encore plus surpris: elle le regardait d'un oeil noir, comme si elle était au courant qu'il l'avait suivi la nuit précédente.

Mais elle lui sourit tout de même - faussement - avant de lui demander ce qui le dérangeait.

Il l'avait observé durant les jours suivants. Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme semblait devenir de plus en plus énervée mais également étrangement calme, comme résignée de ce qui allait se passer.

Un soir, Théo fit part de ses observations auprès de ses amis. Le premier à réagir fut Bob, assez agacé.

 _"Quoi?! En plus de la faire marcher alors qu'elle se remet juste de sa blessure et en plus, il faudrait que tu nous fasses chier avec ses états d'âme?!_

 _-Chut Bob...!"_ Grunlek montra Grace qui dormait, allongée sur le ventre d'Eden. _"Explique-nous ce qui t'inquiète Théo parce qu'en fait, on ne comprend pas vraiment. C'est quoi cette histoire de folie?_

 _-J'ai surpris Grace à se parler à elle-même et puis, vous voyez bien qu'elle passe de la bonne humeur à la colère sans aucune raison..!_

 _-Alors Théo, juste pour dire, c'est assez normal chez une fille, il me semble..!"_ grogna Bob.

 _-Mais c'est beaucoup trop fréquent..! Même pour une fille..._

 _-Franchement Théo, tu devrais passer plus de temps avec la gente féminine._

 _-Mais enfin..!_

 _-Non Théo. S'il te plaît. On va juste finir cette mission et rien d'autre!"_

 _ **ELLIPSE**_

Bob, Grunlek et Shin regardèrent la couchette de Grace, sous le regard blasé de Théo. En effet, la couchette était vide. Ce n'était pas nouveau, la jeune femme avait l'habitude de disparaître, mais là, elle avait disparu sans aucune raison et de plus, elle était là il y avait un instant, en train de caresser Eden qui elle n'avait clairement l'air de s'être rendue compte de la disparition de la sorcière. Le nain se tourna vers Théo et lui jeta un regard mal-à-l'aise.

 _"Bon, tu avais raison..._

 _-Non, sans blague? Si vous m'aviez fait confiance, elle ne nous aurait pas échappé!_

 _-Oui bon, calme-toi... On va aller la chercher. De toutes façons, elle va nous suivre, elle a laissé son sac."_ tenta Grunlek pour calmer Théo qui frappa dans une motte de terre.

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, hein?! Je vous jure qu'elle m'énerve!_

 _-Tout t'énerve Théo."_ grogna Bob en commençant à partir dans une direction.

Le paladin le regarda partir puis se fut au tour de Shin d'aller chercher de son côté. Grunlek se tourna vers Théo qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine colère du mage.

 _"Comprends-le, ça fait un moment déjà qu'il apprend la magie à la petite alors que tu as passé ton temps à faire la gueule pour qu'au final tu puisses avoir raison à son propos... C'est pas simple pour lui, il s'est attaché. Pareil pour Shin. Je t'avoue que moi aussi. Elle était super proche d'Eden._

 _-Ouais mais si vous m'écoutiez pour une fois, on n'en serait pas là._

 _-Théo... Cherchons-la, ok? Tu auras le droit de la secouer un peu par les épaules si tu la trouves, ok?_

 _-Mouais... On fait ça. Mais elle a pas intérêt à se débattre ou à fuir encore!"_

Grunlek soupira puis partit d'un autre côté. Enfin, Théo commença à partir de son côté. Puis il vit Eden se lever et partir également. Son instinct en éveil, l'inquisiteur suivit la louve, comme s'il savait ce que la louve allait faire.

Il arriva à une autre clairière, seulement à une demi-heure de distance de là où était le camp. Il vit Grace, en plein milieu, qui fixait le ciel, debout et droite. En entendant Théo arriver - et surtout en entendant Eden aboyer en se jetant sur elle -, elle se retourna. Elle fixa son ainé qui hésitait - chose étrange - entre se diriger vers elle et rester sur place. Elle sourit doucement.

 _"T'étais où?"_ grogna Théo, impassible.

 _-Ici."_ Elle fit un pas en avant. Théo remarqua la couronne brillante dans sa main. _"Je suis bien contente que ce soit toi qui m'aies trouvé. Il faut qu'on parle._

 _-À quel propos?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous! Voici le chapitre 7! Alors, il est sortit le samedi, je sais... Seulement comme c'est la rentrée, maintenant les (quelques) chapitres qui restent sortiront le samedi!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

 _ **B**_ ob et Shin fixèrent Grace du regard, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle ne disparaisse encore, une peur étant tout à fait logique vu sa dernière disparition qui leur était toujours illogique. La jeune femme, elle, fixait Théo à chaque instant, comme cherchant l'accord de celui-ci, à chaque chose qu'elle faisait.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre l'inquisiteur et la sorcière mais ceux-ci ne se parlaient plus.

Grunlek, lui, laissait les choses faire, ne sachant de toute façon par comment réagir. Mais bon, pour lui, tant que Grace ne cherchait pas à fuir et que Théo ne cherchait pas à tuer Grace, ça pouvait aller. Et puis, tout se passait bien jusque là! Les deux antagonistes avaient promis à leurs amis qu'ils ne causeraient pas d'autres problèmes. De plus, ils étaient calmes... étrangement calmes.

Mais bon, nos trois amis n'allaient pas se plaindre d'avoir des vacances, sans tsunamis ou maisons volantes.

Ainsi, Bob gardait Grace avec lui sur son cheval, afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas encore, quand ils auraient les yeux tournés.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis et personne n'avait causé le moindre problème à personne. Ça avait énormément rassuré Shin, Bob et Grunlek qui s'étaient calmés et qui arrivaient enfin à dormir en paix.

Théo n'avait pas grogné contre quiconque depuis un bon moment et Grace n'avait plus cherché à fuguer. Les seuls problèmes qui pouvaient déranger étaient les suivants:

-la fatigue de Bob qui s'était un peu trop inquiété dernièrement

-la fixette que faisait Grunlek à surveiller les deux antagonistes

-la peur des puits de Shin, refaisant surface à chaque village qu'ils traversaient

Chacun de ses problèmes n'étaient que mineurs et ne perturbaient nullement le trajet.

Seulement, rien ne pouvait durer de manière éternelle et ce calme serait bientôt rompu pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus... épique.

 _ **ELLIPSE**_

Nos héros étaient revenus à la civilisation. Pour être exact, ils se situaient à l'une des dernières villes avant d'arriver à la région des ondins. Les quatre amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la jeune femme s'aventurait aussi du royaume des ondins, avant même d'avoir trouvé leur princesse. Et les dieux savent qu'ils avaient besoin de la princesse.

Ils étaient arrivés et avaient prit une chambre pour se reposer, sous l'ordre de Théo. Ça avait étonné ses amis mais personne ne cherchait à rétorquer, sachant qu'il fallait mieux préserver le calme de l'inquisiteur plutôt que d'aller contre lui. Tant qu'il restait tranquille...

Toute la journée après leur repos mérité, nos aventuriers l'avait passé dans la ville, à refaire le plein de ressources pour la suite de leur voyage. Grunlek avait été plutôt content d'avoir pu placer Eden dans l'auberge où ils s'étaient installés. Shin, au contraire, avait été plutôt agacé en apprenant cela.

Nos héros s'étaient séparés: Théo et Bob étaient partis d'un côté, Shin et Grace d'un autre et Grunlek et Eden du dernier.

Du côté de Grunlek et de sa louve, leur visite de la ville aurait pu être tranquille. La louve amusait les enfants et c'était bien le seul problème du nain. Tous ces enfants s'étonnaient de son bras et commençaient à faire grogner Eden.

Tout en tentant d'échapper aux mioches, il devait aussi calmer sa louve et ça, ça l'embêtait assez. Il n'avait jamais eu à apaiser son amie jusqu'ici mais depuis l'arrivée de la jeune sorcière, la louve s'énervait pour un rien car les sorts que la cadette invoquait l'affolaient totalement.

L'un des enfants se jeta sur le dos de la louve qui se mit à grogner fortement avant de faire tomber l'enfant d'un coup de flanc et de se tourner vers lui, crocs visibles. Grunlek intervint juste attend, attrapant Eden par le flanc. Le petit put sentir l'haleine putride du loup qui était maintenu à quelques centimètres de son visage. Eden aboya tandis que le nain reculait en la tenant fermement contre lui, bredouillant des excuses au garçon... En vain. L'enfant se mit à crier et à appeler sa mère. Celle-ci arriva et commença à insulter Grunlek, suivie d'autres adultes, sans écouter les excuses de notre pauvre héros qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

C'est alors qu'Eden sauva son maitre: elle se détacha de ses bras et alla lécher la main de l'enfant avant de faire de même avec la main métallique de Grunlek. Elle fit de grands yeux doux, amadouant tout le monde et protégeant ainsi en s'attirant toute l'attention. Notre cher nain se promit à ce moment de tout faire pour remercier sa louve en temps voulu.

Après tout, peut-être bien qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie...

Théo regardait Bob qui négociait plusieurs potions pour moitié moins chères que ce qu'elles coutaient. L'inquisiteur était assez agacé mais laissait le mage faire car depuis le temps qu'il se plaignait de ne pas avoir ses potions et autre objet hérétique, il pouvait bien se faire plaisir un peu. Aussi, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais pour ne pas se faire emmerder, il lui avait glissé quelques pièces en plus. Il connaissait son ami, il savait que celui-ci serait vêxé s'il savait ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Notre paladin assassin se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça pour lui mais, dans un sens, ça le soulageait un peu sa conscience et puis... Et puis rien d'autre. Du moins, rien qu'il ne comprenne vraiment. Théo tourna la tête, attiré vers un son étrange.

Pendant ce temps, Bob avait réussi à négocier ses potions, pas forcément au prix qu'il avait souhaité au départ mais c'était déjà bien.

Le vendeur se pencha au dessus de son stand.

 _"Vous savez, vous êtes un bien bel homme!_

 _-Euh... merci monsieur._

 _-Vous les séduisez avec votre charisme les demoiselles?_

 _-Ah! Vous voyez les choses telles qu'elles sont!"_

Il ne fit pas attention au reniflement moqueur de Théo, à peine concentré sur la conversation d'ailleurs.

Le paladin s'éloigna de quelques pas, sans faire gaffe à l'appel de Bob.

 _"Et il n'y a pas quelques femmes qui résistent à votre charme?_

 _-Oh, toujours vous savez! Mais il y en a tant d'autres qui craquent!"_ il rigola, amusé.

 _-Je vois ça! Votre ami a-t-il autant de chance?_

 _-Il ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes!_

 _-On dirait pas!"_

Surpris, Bob se retourna. Théo fixait un point dans la foule que notre pyromage ne vit pas immédiatement. Puis il remarqua la jeune adolescente blonde qui fixait l'inquisiteur, sans détourner le regard un seul instant. Elle n'avait clairement pas peur de l'inquisiteur, ce qui était sûrement la chose la plus idiote à faire. Bob se tourna à nouveau vers Théo et se rendit enfin compte que le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise, mais réellement pas.

Le mage se tourna de nouveau vers l'adolescente. Qu'avait-elle d'étrange? Il remarqua qu'elle parlait à son ami. À dix mètres de distance. Au milieu de la foule bruyante. Et il semblait que Théo la comprenait parfaitement.

Et Bob comprit. L'adolescente blonde à la robe bleue était transparente dans la foule. Transparente et... morte. C'était un esprit. Bob s'approcha de Théo et posa sa main sur son épaule.

 _"Théo, c'est la petite fille?_

 _-Non..."_ l'inquisiteur gardait son calme. Il y avait vraiment un problème. _"Tu ne l'entends pas?_

 _-Elle dit quoi?_

 _-Elle murmure. Dans ma tête... Putain, c'est de l'intrusion mentale, Bob!_

 _-Elle dit quoi Théo?_

 _-Je suis pas sûr de comprendre._

 _-Tu peux comprendre quoi?_

 _-Elle me demande de ne pas lui faire de mal._

 _-À qui?_

 _-C'est ça que je ne comprends pas!"_

Bob s'approcha de l'esprit. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui avant de disparaître dans un cri mental qui perturba le mage et l'inquisiteur. Bob grogna puis se tourna vers Théo qui avança, perturbé. Il regarda son ami, pâle comme un homme.

 _"Je suis dangereux à ce point?_

 _-Mais non Théo! Ce n'est qu'un esprit aléatoire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord?_

 _-Je me sens super mal..._

 _-C'est rien, ce n'est que temporaire normalement._

 _-Bob... De quoi elle voulait parler?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien. C'est peut-être un esprit farceur, il y en a beaucoup."_

Théo le fixa, presque intensément, encore sous le choc. Le pyromage se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'aimait pas voir son ami mal. Il tapota son épaule, dans l'espoir de le rassurer. L'inquisiteur ne le lâcha pas du regard.

 _"Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Je te le jure._

 _-J'ai dis que je te tuerais si tu te transformais."_

 _Merde._ Il était mal à ce point? Bob soupira.

 _"Parce qu'on sait tout les deux quel danger je suis._

 _-Je ne voulais pas te menacer._

 _-Théo..._

 _-Si... C'est exactement ça._

 _-Théo..._

 _-Mais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça._

 _-Arrête._

 _-Pourquoi je t'ai dis ça à l'époque?_

 _-Tu ne me connaissais pas autant._

 _-Je suis désolé Bob... Pour tout._

 _-Ne t'excuse pas!_

 _-Si, je le dois. Et avec tout ce que je cache..._

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Oublie..._

 _-Ah non! Tu nous caches quoi Théo?"_

Son ami fixa l'endroit où était le fantôme. Bob soupira. Ça ne servait à rien. L'inquisiteur n'était plus lui-même.

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait vu. Ça arrivait alors que tout semblait aller mieux. Il était plus gentil qu'avant et n'avait fait de mal à personne depuis un moment.

Bob attrapa le bras de son ami et l'éloigna de la foule, pour le calmer et le faire revenir à la raison. Le pauvre paladin avait besoin de calme.

Shin regarda Grace marchait sur le bord d'un puit en entonnant une chanson étrange. Lui, restait à distance, mal-à-l'aise. Les puits, tout ça, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Il la surveillait donc, non loin. La petite femme attirait des gens avec sa voix mais s'entêtait à garder sa capuche enfoncée sur sa tête. Le demi-élémentaire comprenait qu'elle veuille se cacher mais Bob, lui, avait rapidement perdu son sang-froid. Plus ils allaient en ville, moins ils voyaient le visage tatoué de la jeune femme. Et ça l'avait agacé énormément. Mais il n'avait rien à dire. C'était le choix de la sorcière.

Shin écouta attentivement les paroles. Il avait déjà entendu la langue qu'employait la jeune femme mais ne savait plus d'où. Alors il se contentait de l'écouter. Mais tout ce qu'il pu comprendre, c'était qu'elle chantait bien.

Notre charmeur de femmes entendit dans son dos l'écho d'une conversation. Sans se retourner pour ne pas être vu, il écouta la conversation, curieux.

 _"C'est de l'ondin?_

 _-Oui, je crois que c'est cela._

 _-Vous croyez que c'en est un?_

 _-Allez savoir. Si je pouvais voir son visage..."_

Shin soupira. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle se cachait autant que lui, le faisait. Pour qu'on ne la prenne pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il releva les yeux vers son amie. Comme si elle savait ce qu'on pensait sur elle, elle ajouta son écharpe autour du cou, arrêtant de chanter, pour se diriger vers Shin. Habillée ainsi, petite comme elle était, elle pouvait paraître pour sa petite soeur. Il sourit, amusé.

 _"Pourquoi tu souris?_

 _-Non, rien."_

Puis il se mit à réfléchir à quelque chose, les sourcils froncés. La discussion des mégères le faisait réfléchir à quelque chose. Grace passa les mains dans sa sacoche et tendit une pomme à l'aventurier qui l'accepta, content. Puis il posa sa question.

 _"Pourquoi tu as des tatouages?_

 _-Hein?_

 _-Je... Je veux dire, à quoi te servent les tatouages?_

 _-Ben... C'est compliqué à vrai dire. J'aime bien et puis... Les gens ne peuvent pas me reconnaître comme ça..._

 _-Te reconnaître? Vu comment t'es habillée, ça ne risque pas!"_

Il sourit et montra sa capuche et son écharpe colorée d'un geste vague. Grace sourit aussi, rassurée. Puis elle passa sa main sur ses tatouages. Shin les vit, le temps d'un instant, disparaître, avant de revenir.

 _"C'est de la magie. Je ne pouvais pas me ramener chez quelqu'un pour me faire tatouer._

 _-Pourquoi?_

 _-Je te l'ai dis. On m'aurait reconnu."_

Shin fronça les sourcils. C'était une hantise, il pouvait comprendre, mais il lui suffisait de s'éloigner du lieu provoquant sa peur pour être en sûreté. Il se mit à penser sérieusement que la jeune femme avait des secrets bien plus importants.

Il s'apprêta à le lui demander lorsqu'il vit des soldats arriver. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les soldats se dirigèrent vers eux et il pu reconnaître les emblèmes des terres ondines. Il se demanda comment c'était possible qu'il y en ait, aussi proches.

Il regarda son amie. Si lui n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle, elle savait où était la princesse, elle l'avait peut-être kidnappée, et, surtout, elle avait sur elle un grimoire de magie volé à la famille royale. Le demi-élémentaire se redressa rapidement et attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme avant de se mettre à courir. Il entendit dans son dos les gardes l'interpeller mais il n'écouta pas, courant encore plus vite.

Ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

 _ **ELLIPSE**_

Grunlek soupira. Théo revenait doucement à lui mais gardait sa surprise. Bob lui avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé et avait réellement été blasé d'apprendre que les gens de cette ville étaient aussi intolérants.

 _"J'espère que Shin et Grace se sont amusés au moins."_ commenta le nain.

Mais, à ce moment là, un cri se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent et virent leurs amis en question courir vers eux, l'air effrayé. Théo se redressa, l'air attentif. Shin maintenait la sorcière à un rythme clairement trop rapide pour elle. Au loin, ils purent voir des gardes - royaux, pu noter l'inquisiteur - qui leur ordonnaient de s'arrêter.

 _"Putain Shin! T'as fais quoi encore?!_

 _-Rien! Courez!"_

Alors qu'ils passaient devant, Théo attrapa Grace par l'épaule et la posa sur Lumière. Il tapa un grand coup dans le flanc du cheval qui partit à toute vitesse. Puis il se tourna vers les gardes et sortit son épée. Les gardes arrivèrent et sortirent également leurs armes.

Bob soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur ami soit aussi... Dangereux pour lui-même et les autres?

Sauf que ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. D'autres soldats arrivèrent et très vite, nos héros ne purent plus se défendre. Un soldat s'avança.

 _"Baissez vos armes, stoppez vos sorts!"_ ils obéirent. _"Au nom de la loi ondine, nous vous arrêtons!_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas sur vos terres."_ fit remarquer Grunlek.

 _-Ce ne sont pas vos oignons! Vous êtes suspects! Mains en l'air! Nous vous arrêtons!"_

 _ **ELLIPSE**_

Grace tenta autant qu'elle pu de ralentir le cheval qui, décidemment, n'écoutait que Théo. Elle finit par l'arrêter, presque essoufflée à sa place. Elle essaya d'abord de faire faire demi-tour au cheval, en vain. Puis elle se retourna.

 _"Ces soldats..."_

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine. L'avaient-ils reconnu? Ou bien, étaient-ils juste suspicieux? Dans tous les cas, elle avait été en danger. Et maintenant, ses amis l'étaient à sa place. Elle regarda Lumière. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ce soit aussi rapide. Elle devait prévenir les autres avant d'aller se rendre.

Eden arriva vers elle, jappant doucement.

 _"J'ai compris Eden... On y va."_

Elle attrapa les rennes de Lumière. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Et tant pis si il y avait des ennuis ensuite.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

 _ **S**_ hin regarda la petite prison dans laquelle il était. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, pas même un meuble. Une porte, quatre murs... Pas même une fenêtre.

L'archer se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus sa capuche mais arborait à présent une tunique de prisonnier. Ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient même pas attachés - paranoïa des ondins - et tombaient sur ses yeux. Il ne sentait pas le froid mais l'humidité ambiante était pesante. Il s'approcha de la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au travers des petits barreaux en hauteur. Il y avait un long couloir et plusieurs portes. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ses amis et c'était très inquiétant.

 _"Les gars, vous êtes là?_

 _-Shin?"_ la voix de Bob s'éleva au loin par échos. _"Putain, ils m'ont sapé n'importe comment mec!_

 _-Moi aussi tu sais._

 _-Genre, t'as plus ton masque? Trop bien!_

 _-Sois sérieux Bob!"_ grogna la voix bien reconnaissable de Théo.

 _-Je suis d'accord avec Théo..."_ soupira Grunlek.

 _-Merci les gars._

 _-Par contre, dès que je retrouve mon armure, je les tue tous!_

 _-Tu n'avais pas dis que tu ne pouvais pas taper de la flotte?_

 _-Putain..."_

Un garde arriva et leur ordonna de se taire. Il balança des morceaux de pain rassis aux prisonniers. Bob prit une inspiration et - priant pour être écouté - parla au garde.

 _"Dites-moi! Pourquoi sommes-nous emprisonnés ici monsieur?_

 _-Pourquoi? Parce que vous avez aidé à la fugue de la princesse!_

 _-Je vous demande pardon?! On allait vous la ramener votre princesse!"_ hurla Théo.

 _-Dites ça au roi!_

 _-Moi je voudrais savoir comment vous pouvez émettre de telles hypothèses."_ continua Bob.

 _-Dites ça à votre ami qui a fui! Il savait qu'il était avec la princesse!"_

Nos quatre amis restèrent silencieux un court instant avant que Théo se mettre à grogner. Shin vit sa main sortir et il voyait bien que le poing tendu lui était adressé.

 _"Putain Shin! T'as fais quoi encore?!_

 _-Mais rien! Je sais que Grace a des ennuis avec la justice ondine! Alors quand je les aie vus, je les aie évités!_

 _-Oh, bien sûr! Tu as jugé bon de fuir des gens qui t'avaient probablement pas remarqué à aucun moment! Mais c'est tellement logique! Attends qu'on sorte de là pour que je t'explose la gueule!_

 _-Je suis désolé! Mais je sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils parlent de princesse! C'était Grace!_

 _-Ne faites pas les ignorants!_

 _-Je suis ignorant! Je sais même pas son nom à votre princesse!"_

Le soldat revint sur ses pas et attrapa Shin par les cheveux aux travers des barreaux et les lui tira en l'insultant en ondin. Bob eut un sifflement de douleur pour son ami mais jamais personne ne su si c'était plus pour la touffe de cheveux arrachée ou les insultes qu'il avait compris et n'avait jamais souhaité répéter.

Shin se tint la tête suite à cela.

 _"Vous osez demander qui est la princesse?! Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne la connaissez pas! Vous lui parliez quand mes collègues vous ont trouvés!"_

 _ **ELLIPSE**_

Grace regarda la ville en face d'elle, assise sur Lumière. Le vent s'insufflait dans sa cape et la faisait gonfler. Le visage de la jeune femme était grave.

La capitale. Ce lieu où se situait la famille royale dans son château. Le lieu où se jouerait une dernière scène pour elle. Une scène qui devait bien se finir. Ou elle ne pourrait certifier la sécurité de ses amis.

Elle fit avancer Lumière, lentement à cause de la population, Eden à ses côtés. Sa capuche était relevée, cachant son apparence mais son cheval - clairement représentatif de l'église de la lumière - et sa louve attiraient les regards sur elle. Elle se redressa, le dos droit, se dirigeant vers le château.

 _ **ELLIPSE**_

Le roi regarda les quatre prisonniers qui arrivaient devant lui. Quatre types qui ne dégageaient aucune aura particulière et - mis à part celui qui avait étrangement les cheveux arrachés - ils n'avaient aucun lien avec l'eau. Il soupira. Comment de tels idiots avaient pu être en contact avec sa fille? Ceci ne resterait pas sans réponse.

Il se leva de son trône et s'avança vers eux, lentement.

Un garde se précipita vers les prisonniers et leur cria dessus.

 _"Inclinez-vous devant le roi!"_

Le nain obéit le premier, suivit de l'homme aux écailles puis du demi-élémentaire. Mais l'homme solidement bâti ne s'inclina pas et défia le roi du regard.

 _"Tu ne t'inclines pas devant moi?_

 _-Je ne m'incline pas devant les gens qui ne sont pas important."_ répondit froidement Théo.

 _-Théo! Ne fais pas le malin!_

 _-C'est sérieux. Je. Ne. M'inclinerais. Pas."_

Le roi eut un sourire amusé. Il s'approcha de lui et tendit la main vers le garde qui lui apporta une longue canne. Sa femme, la reine, eut un mouvement brusque vers lui - pour l'arrêter? - mais il se tourna vers elle et lui ordonna de rester à sa place. Il revint vers Théo et lui donna un coup de canne dans le ventre, faisant plier l'inquisiteur de douleur.

 _"Bien, tu t'inclines maintenant."_ Il se tourna vers ses gardes. _"Seulement Edgar et Jerman avec moi. Les autres, sortez. Femme, vas à ta place."_

Ses gardes et sa femme obéirent. Le roi se tourna vers nos héros, l'air grave. Bob s'approchaient de Théo pour vérifier son état mais il le repoussa, toujours avec sa canne.

 _"Jerman, identité de nos kidnappeurs._

 _-Un inquisiteur de la lumière, un demi-diable, un demi-élémentaire et un nain monsieur!_

 _-Leurs noms?_

 _-Nous... Nous n'avons pas pris cette information là monsieur..._

 _-Oh? Criminels, divulguez vos noms."_

Grunlek prit la parole au nom du groupe.

 _"Votre altesse, je vous présente l'inquisiteur Théo de Silverberg, le démon Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, le demi-élémentaire Shinddha Kory et moi-même Grunlek Von Krayn._

 _-Von Krayn? De la famille royale, rien que ça._

 _-En... en effet votre altesse._

 _-C'est fort regrettable."_ Il se tourna vers ses gardes. _"Messieurs, vous avez ici les hommes qui ont kidnappés la princesse!_

 _-Quoi?! Mais on n'a rien fait enfin!"_ s'indigna Bob. _"On est innocents!"_

Plus personne ne bougea pas un court instant. Puis le roi se mit à rire, bientôt suivit de ses gardes. Théo fronça les sourcils.

 _"Tu penses bien qu'ils s'en foutent de notre innocence Bob._

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Votre ami a raison! Imaginez un peu, notre princesse s'est enfuie il y a un an. Aujourd'hui, quatre idiots la promènent et la nous ramènent presque! C'est l'occasion que nous attendions! Ce serait une honte que d'avouer à notre peuple et aux peuples voisins que nous n'avons pas pu garder notre héritière! Vous nous servirez d'excuse! Nous vous pendrons sur la place publique!_

 _-Mais c'est dégueulasse! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!_

 _-Veuillez-vous taire l'hérésie. Tout ceci est normal pour la royauté! N'est-ce pas, prince Grunlek?"_

Grunlek grimaça. Ceci était bien vrai, il le savait.

 _"Ce n'est qu'un jeu messieurs. Vous avez perdu. Allez, dites-moi où est ma fille._

 _-Votre fille?"_

Un garde entra dans la salle à cet instant. Le roi s'indigna.

 _"Quoi, encore?!_

 _-Monsieur, une jeune femme sur un cheval de l'église de la lumière vient de débarquer avec un loup. Elle demande à vous parler. Elle ressemble à votre fille._

 _-Rien que ça?"_ Il sourit. _"Faites la entrer."_ Il se tourna vers nos aventuriers. _"Messieurs, on dirait bien qu'une nouvelle carte va se jouer pour vous!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

 _ **L**_ a porte s'ouvrit en grand. Grace entra dans la salle, sa capuche toujours sur la tête. Sans s'arrêter de marcher vers le roi, d'un pas rapide, elle prit son sac, attrapa sa hache et la pointa vers le roi. Les gardes sortirent leurs armes mais le roi leur fit signe de les ranger. Il sourit.

 _"Bonjour ma fille._

 _-Votre altesse."_ cracha-t-elle.

 _-Grace? T'es vraiment la princesse? On avait un doute mais là..._

 _-Plus tard Shin. Votre altesse, laissez-les partir._

 _-Est-ce un ordre?_

 _-C'est un conseil."_

Elle fit un pas en avant mais le roi ne recula pas. Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

 _"Tu ne serais pas une erreur, tu aurais compris depuis longtemps que tu ne peux me faire aucun mal avec ta hache._

 _-Une erreur, hein? Demandons-nous plutôt qui a fait cette erreur."_

Elle lâcha son arme qui se planta dans le sol. Elle se tourna vers les gardes, sa mère puis vers ses amis avant de secouer négativement la tête en soupirant.

 _"Qui fait les erreurs ici? J'en vois tellement qu'on pourrait vous reprocher._

 _-Tais-toi, jeune fille. Si tu croyais qu'en revenant tes amis seraient libres, tu t'es trompée._

 _-Je ne compte pas rester. Et je ne me suis pas trompée."_

Elle se tourna vers les quatre aventuriers mais son père se plaça devant. Elle croisa les bras et le toisa.

 _"Vous savez, il n'y a pas de mystères quant à savoir ce qui va se suivre. Ces quatre personnes et moi-même partiront et vous serez d'accord avec ça._

 _-Mais bien sûr. Gardes! Récupérez la princesse et enfermez-la! Quant à ces quatre criminels, renfermez-les."_

Les gardes attrapèrent Grace et la tirèrent en arrière. Le roi s'éloigna légèrement des quatre amis. Soudain, la sorcière soupira.

 _"Eloignez-vous, maintenant."_

Soudainement, les gardes furent éjectés en arrière.

 _"Libère-toi Théo."_

Les chaines tombèrent au sol et l'inquisiteur attrapa la hache.

Son altesse se tourna vers Grace, l'écœurement au visage. La jeune femme montra le grimoire.

 _"Je n'ai pas de dons ondins mais je suis tout de même sorcière."_

Les autres chaines tombèrent. Nos héros se relevèrent, surpris. Théo sourit, amusé.

Elle commença à marcher vers sa mère.

 _"Ce n'est pas un secret mon infirmité. Et si vous comptiez me faire taire... Sachez que mon ami derrière vous sait tout._

 _-Théo, de quoi elle parle?_

 _-Attends._

 _-Votre altesse, nous allons partir._

 _-Tu restes ici!_

 _-Préfériez-vous que tout le monde le sache? Que tout le monde connaisse vos... erreurs?_

 _-Tu ne diras rien, petite bâtarde._

 _-Bâtarde est le mot exact."_ commenta Théo.

 _-Théo, tais-toi!_

 _-Laisse Bob..._

Grace fixa sa mère. Grunlek remarqua qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Toutes les deux aussi petites, avec les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux dorés. Mais la mère avait la peau mate tandis que la fille avait une peau d'enfant malade, qui s'est dessiné sur le visage.

 _"Mère._

 _-Grace._

 _-J'ai des amis._

 _-Ne lui réponds pas!"_ ordonna le roi.

 _-Enfin, s'ils veulent toujours être mes amis. Et puis, j'ai la magie de grand-mère. Je suis une sorcière._

 _-Ignore-la!_

 _-Je ne suis pas une princesse. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas l'être."_

Elle prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et essuya la larme qui coulait. Elle recula de quelques pas, toujours sans répondre. Elle ne dirait probablement rien.

Elle se tourna vers les aventuriers et s'approcha d'eux. Elle leur fit une révérence que Grunlek lui rendit.

 _"Je vous remercie de ne pas avoir laissé ma fille mourir._

 _-Théo l'aurait fait._

 _-Eh!_

 _-Elle a grandit. Vous a-t-elle posé des problèmes?_

 _-C'est une grande fugueuse, je comprends qu'elle ait réussi à fuir du palais._

 _-Je m'en doute, les sorciers sont très doués pour ça. Elle ne vous avait rien dit sur ses origines?_

 _-À vrai dire, elle nous a tout dit. La personne que vous avez en face de vous est bien Grace."_ intervint Théo en s'approchant. Grace le regarda, se demandant si elle devait être reconnaissante ou s'attendre à être rabaissée juste après. _"C'est une gosse énervante, plus fragile qu'une brindille, faisant plus de dégât que notre demi-diable, mangeant comme trois._

 _-J'aurais du m'en douter._

 _-Ce n'est clairement pas une princesse. Je n'ai jamais vu de princesse mais je sais qu'elles ne se jettent pas dans un combat sanglant. Je les imagine plutôt tourner de l'oeil._

 _-Elle a peur du sang normalement._

 _-C'est quelque chose qu'on oublie vite..."_ commenta Grace inutilement. Personne ne l'écoutait.

 _-Ce sera quelqu'un d'incroyable._

 _-Merci beaucoup paladin. Je suis fière de ce qu'elle est._

 _-Êtes-vous fière de ce que vous êtes?"_

La reine le fixa sans répondre un bon moment. Puis elle soupira. Le roi s'immisça entre eux, bombant le torse dans le but d'éloigner l'inquisiteur de sa femme, en vain.

Shin, Grunlek et Bob étaient réellement de côté et avaient du mal à suivre. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose que Théo savait et dont il ne parlait pas. Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille derrière sa mère, lui demandant quelque chose du regard. Grace lui fit signe d'être prudent. C'était d'accord.

 _"Je ne ferais pas le pétant, votre altesse, si j'étais à votre place._

 _-Comme si vous pouviez y être._

 _-Je ne le veux pas. Mais si j'y étais, je m'excuserais dès maintenant à toutes les femmes qui m'entourent. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver._

 _-Est-ce une menace?_

 _-Mieux, une promesse."_

Le roi grimaça.

 _"Que sais-tu exactement?_

 _-Voulez-vous que j'énumère? Ici? En public?_

 _-Tais-toi._

 _-Vous devriez vous décider_

 _-Tais-toi! Je ne dois d'excuses à personne?!_

 _-Pourtant, tout est de votre faute. Ne vous remettez-vous jamais en cause?_

 _-Gardes! Arrêtez-le!_

 _-Laissez tomber. Ça fait un moment qu'ils ne sont plus en capacité de répondre."_

Le roi se retourna. En effet, les gardes étaient endormis, peut-être assommés. Il se tourna vers sa fille et remarqua enfin l'aura de magie très légère autour d'elle. C'était infime. Elle n'utilisait que peu de magie et pourtant elle avait stoppé deux gardes en les touchant à peine. Il s'énerva en se tournant de nouveau vers Théo.

 _"Bien, foutez le camp, vos amis et vous!_

 _-Grace aussi. Et excusez-vous. À elles deux._

 _-Vous pouvez toujours rêver. Foutez-le camp avant que je ne change d'avis!_

 _-Si nous partons maintenant, je vous jure que tout le monde saura pourquoi la princesse n'a aucun pouvoir ondin._

 _-Je vais vous tuer._

 _-Mais allez-y! Je reviens toujours._

 _-Vous ne direz rien._

 _-Parions donc là-dessus. Je peux parler dès maintenant. Puis-je Grace._

 _-Vas-y..."_

Le paladin se tourna vers ses amis. Ceux-ci eurent un réflexe de recul mais Théo ne les laissa pas faire.

 _"Le père de Grace est le père de sa mère._

 _-Je te demande pardon?_

 _-Taisez-vous!"_

Le roi se précipita sur Théo, sortant un couteau de sous sa cape. L'inquisiteur l'évita puis le bloqua sous son bras. Grace s'approcha lentement. Sa mère attrapa son bras, la retenant. La fille et la mère se fixaient du regard. Cette dernière lui demanda silencieusement du regard si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Sa fille se contenta de lui sourire tristement. _Le mensonge a trop duré._ Elle leva la main et claqua des doigts, faisant ouvrir chaque fenêtre du château. Quand elle commença à parler, sa voix, sans être plus forte, portait infiniment plus loin.

 _"Je vais le dire Théo."_

Bob, Grunlek et Shin se regardaient, assez surpris de la capacité qu'avait développée la jeune femme à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le nain posa sa main sur le bras du mage pour l'interpeller.

 _"C'est toi qui lui a appris tout ça?_

 _-Non. Je suis sûr que c'est Théo. Il est vraiment fourbe celui-là._

 _-Je vous entends."_ rétorqua l'inquisiteur. Il se tourna vers Grace. _"Tu y tiens vraiment Grace?_

 _-À vrai dire, tout le monde s'en doute. C'est un mensonge bien protégé."_ Elle inspira fortement. _"Je vais vous raconter une histoire. L'histoire d'un roi ondin. Ce roi, il y a longtemps, a épousé une femme extérieure à son royaume, une sorcière de pur sang. Ils étaient tous deux très beaux et leur couple était très beau aussi. Il était blond comme les blés au soleil et elle brune comme un ciel sans étoiles. Ils ont eu une fille. À moitié comme le père, à moitié comme la mère, elle était pourtant le portrait craché de cette dernière, bien qu'avec la peau mate de son paternel. Comme chaque enfant ainé d'une famille, elle avait les pouvoirs de son père. Elle aurait peut-être voulu avoir les pouvoirs de sa mère mais ce n'était pas possible, ses pouvoirs élémentaires lui empêchaient d'en apprendre d'autres. Ce n'était pas grave, ce serait une belle femme. Seulement, la reine mourut. Et en mourant, elle laissa son mari et sa fille seuls. Le peuple avait beau avoir été attristé par le décès de leur reine, ils réclamaient une nouvelle reine. Seulement le roi aimait sa reine. Le souvenir de son visage le hantait. Il ne voulait pas épouser quelqu'un qui serait différent. Alors il épousa sa fille. Ensuite, peu de temps après, la nouvelle reine eut une fille. Encore une fois, l'enfant ressemblait à sa mère. Cependant, l'enfant consanguin avait une peau pâle comme sa grand-mère avant elle. La ressemblance avec cette dernière était alors encore plus semblable. D'autant plus que, comme le roi avait déjà eu un enfant ondin précédemment, la petite n'avait aucune magie ondine et apprenait la sorcellerie. Alors le roi la privait de magie. Il lui enseignait comment se tenir en société et la fiança avec le premier prince venu. Mais la princesse grandissait. Et elle comprit vite qu'elle ne pouvait être ce qu'elle voulait si elle restait. Ainsi, elle est partie et a rencontré un groupe d'aventuriers qui ont agi comme une famille avec elle."_

Après ce long monologue, elle reprit son souffle, les joues rouges... peut-être de honte, peut-être de colère, d'autre chose? Personne ne pouvait vraiment le dire? Mais pour l'instant, ce qui attirait l'attention de son public, c'était son histoire. Ce qu'elle venait de raconter, c'était l'histoire de sa famille, de ses parents, de sa vie.

Tandis que Shin et Grunlek regardaient Grace, Bob se tourna vers Théo. Il était au courant. Depuis combien de temps? Pourquoi leur avoir tout caché? Il se sentait trahit. Surtout quand il se rappelait que l'inquisiteur avait paniqué de ses secrets, la veille. Le paladin le regarda, un court instant et lui sourit doucement, tristement. Ses lèvres remuèrent sans parler, pour ne pas briser l'ambiance. _Je suis désolé_ , disaient-elles. Le pyromage soupira. Il ne savait décidément pas comment comprendre son ami. Théo pointa Grace du doigt, concentrant à nouveau le diable sur la situation.

La sorcière, ou plutôt l'ondine, ne bougeait plus, comme attendant quelque chose. Tout le monde la regardait. Personne ne faisait attention au regard sombre qui transperçait Grace.

 _"Pourquoi?"_ murmura la reine, attirant les regards. _"Pourquoi tu as tout dis?_

 _-Mère?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu crois?"_ sa voix monta dans les aigus. Le roi fit un pas vers elle mais elle fit élever un mur d'eau entre eux, sans le regarder. _"Que tout ira mieux maintenant que tu as tout dis? Ta conscience est apaisée? Tu crois que tout ce manège va s'arrêter? Que nos vies vont être épargnées? Mais es-tu idiote?"_ Ses larmes se mirent à couler. _"Rien ne va changer._

 _-Madame, pourquoi vous dites ça?"_ voulut intervenir Shin.

 _-Oh taisez-vous! Vous croyez quoi?! Maintenant que tout le monde sait tout, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer?! Que nous aurons une vie normale? Que cette pauvre gosse va avoir une vie normale? Quiconque porte le sang royal doit se montrer parfait! Croyez-vous que si ce genre de personne a le moindre défaut, elle va être comprise par sa famille et le peuple?"_ elle se mit à rire, moqueuse. Ses yeux étaient fous. _"Regardez votre ami, le nain... À votre avis, pourquoi est-il parti de chez lui selon vous? Parce que son bras manquant était source de moqueries! Parce que s'il était resté, il aurait eu un "accident"! Et ce sera pareil pour Grace! Pareil pour nous! Mais je refuse..! Je refuse de finir comme ça!_

 _-Mère!_

 _-Les choses sont finalement les mêmes qu'avant... Elles l'ont toujours été..."_ murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

Grace se précipita vers sa mère, sachant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais trop tard. La reine sortit une dague de la longue manche de sa robe et l'enfonça dans sa gorge avant même de chercher à réfléchir. Elle tomba à genoux, son sang éclaboussant sa fille, avant de tomber dans le sol, la lame s'enfonçant plus profondément.

Avant que la jeune princesse ne puisse réagir, Grunlek l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras, l'éloignant du corps. Elle fixait le cadavre, une main sur sa propre gorge.

Elle ne s'entendit pas hurler. Elle ne vit pas son père se jeter sur le corps de sa femme et ne l'entendit pas supplier et pleurer. Elle ne se sentit pas tomber.

Théo se précipita vers le corps et l'examina. Elle était bien morte, il ne pouvait rien faire.

 _Ne lui fais pas de mal._

La demande du fantôme lui revint en mémoire. Il se tourna vers Grace qui était à moitié par terre, maintenue par Grunlek. Sans la lâcher du regard, il s'adressa au roi.

Il ne lui avait pas fait de mal mais il ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir mal.

 _"C'est de votre faute, vous en êtes conscient? Votre première femme d'abord puis votre première fille devenue votre seconde femme. Voulez-vous que Grace finisse comme ça?_

 _-Elle ne peut pas partir. Combien d'aventuriers meurent oubliés de tous?! Non... Elle doit rester._

 _-Pour qu'elle se suicide elle aussi? Parce que, entre nous, elle n'était pas malade votre première femme, hein?_

 _-Que savez-vous d'autre? Comment vous pouvez vous permettre de me juger?!_

 _-Je peux me le permettre car je ne suis pas très différent. Seulement, vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas faite pour être une princesse. Laissez-la partir."_

 _Plusieurs heures après..._

Camouflés parmi la foule, un groupe de 5 personnes fuyait la ville et le château, accompagné d'un cheval et d'un loup. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à sortir mais ils se cachaient du peuple. La plus grande des formes, menait la marche, repoussant les personnes sur son passage. Fermant la marche, la plus petite des formes fixait celle à son avant, qui voutait les épaules. Malgré les heures qui étaient passées, le décès de la reine n'était pas annoncé, encore trop présent.

À la sortie de la ville, les inconnus retirèrent leurs capuches. Tous les habitants étaient à leurs occupations et personne ne remarquait le groupe d'héros qui s'éloignait rapidement.

 _"Théo, comment tu as fais pour le convaincre au final?"_ questionna Bob.

 _-C'est Grace qui l'a convaincu. De toutes façons, elle serait devenue folle dans cet endroit, ça aurait été salaud de la laisser là."_

Il monta sur Lumière et commença à partir, coupant net la conversation. Le pyromage soupira, comprenant que l'inquisiteur boudait. Loin de là l'idée qu'il puisse regretter d'avoir aidé Grace mais il regrettait de s'être montré aussi gentil publiquement.

 _"Bon, on y va ou pas?_

 _-Attends Théo."_ interpella Grace. _"Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire avant de partir._

 _-Hein?! T'en as pas fini? On a déjà risqué la mort pour toi!_

 _-Oui je sais. Mais je te promets que vous ne risquerez rien! Je veux juste... voir quelque chose. S'il te plaît Théo._

 _-Tu veux aller où?"_ grogna l'inquisiteur.

 _Un instant plus tard..._

Shin ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et émerveillés, sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

 _"La mer! C'est la mer!_

 _-En effet..."_ confirma Grace doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'inquisiteur regarda cette dernière. C'était ça qu'elle voulait?

Son regard se tourna vers Shin qui courut vers la plage et sauta à pieds joints dans le sable avant de se remettre à courir vers l'eau dans un cri de joie.

Puis Grace se précipita à sa suite, courant vers la mer, suivie de près par Eden.

Théo ne s'approcha pas: le sable et l'eau, sur son armure, ça ne le faisait pas vraiment comme mélange, pareil pour le bras de Grunlek. Bob resta avec eux, par solidarité et aussi parce qu'il aurait bien du mal à marcher dans le sable, dans sa robe de mage.

 _"Pourquoi elle ne nous l'a pas dit à votre avis? Je veux dire, qu'elle nous cache ça au début, d'accord, mais après? Elle ne nous faisait pas confiance?_

 _-Tu ferais confiance en quelqu'un si ton avenir était en jeu? Pas moi en tout cas. D'ailleurs, Eden nous a plus fait confiance que l'on le fait parfois entre nous._

 _-Que tu ne nous fasses pas confiance Théo, ok, mais nous, on te fait confiance. Même si on n'a pas le choix vu que nos vies jouent selon ta bonne volonté je te rappelle."_

Le paladin l'ignora, surveillant Shin et Grace qui se jetaient de l'eau avec les pieds. Il soupira.

 _"En tout cas, pour l'instant on ne risque plus rien._

 _-J'aime beaucoup ce "pour l'instant"."_ se moqua gentiment Grunlek. _"Mais tu as raison."_

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard..._

Nos héros étaient dans une forêt sombre, seulement éclairée par les flammes invoquées par Bob. Ils étaient en train de manger quand la princesse déchue parla.

Grunlek regarda Grace qui venait de parler à l'instant, son morceau de viande à la main. Théo la fixait comme si d'un simple regard il pouvait étrangler la jeune femme. Shin et Bob étaient immobiles et tendus, prêts à intervenir si besoin.

 _"Je te demande pardon?"_ finit par intervenir le nain avec un sourire crispé.

 _-Je disais que je vais partir._

 _-T'es sérieuse? Tu nous as fais voyager dans tout le cratère, risquer notre vie pour partir comme ça?!_

 _-Je pense que, justement, je vous ai suffisamment mis en danger._

 _-Mais enfin... Tu n'as pas voulu nous mettre en danger._

 _-Je sais. Seulement, je ne souhaite pas vous causer du tort._

 _-Tu ne nous cause aucun tort enfin!"_ intervint Shin.

 _-Sûrement..._

 _-Grace, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord?"_ la sorcière le regarda. _"Finis ta viande puis tu te coucheras. C'est Bob qui commence les tours de garde._

 _-Quoi?!"_ s'indigna le mage. _"Pourquoi moi?!_

 _-Parce que t'es impossible à réveiller en ce moment._

 _-J'ai besoin de dormir, c'est tout!_

 _-Tu dormiras mieux si tu fais des nuits qui ne sont pas coupées à un moment donné. Ainsi, tu te reposeras plus et tu ne dérangeras plus Théo._

 _-Je ne dérange pas Théo! Pas plus que d'habitude!_

 _-Ne réponds pas Bob..."_ intervint Grace, cherchant à calmer les tensions. _"Grunlek a raison tu sais. C'est mieux comme ça pour toi._

 _-Ouais, je sais..."_

 _Un peu plus tard dans la nuit..._

Grace regarda le groupe d'aventuriers endormis alors qu'elle faisait son tour de garde. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le parchemin qu'elle avait en main puis laissa tomber le morceau de charbon au sol. Elle roula le parchemin et le déposa près d'Eden, qui la regardait attentivement. Elle avait confiance en la louve, celle-ci ne ferait rien à son parchemin. La sorcière se leva, faisant grogner l'animal qui comprenait ce que faisait la jeune femme.

 _"Je sais Eden, Grunlek t'a demandé de ne pas me laisser faire. Mais tu ne peux pas me retenir, on le sait toutes les deux."_ La louve pencha la tête sur le côté. _"On s'est bien amusées ensemble, hein? Toi qui mordait Shin et moi qui faisait tourner Théo en bourrique."_

Elle rit un peu, puis attrapa son sac et fouilla dedans avant de donner un morceau de viande séchée à Eden qui le mangea. Profitant de cette inattention, elle partit au loin et disparut dans les ténèbres.

 _Le lendemain..._

Grunlek se réveilla. Il avait bien dormi. Etrange d'ailleurs, Shin ne l'avait pas réveillé pour qu'il fasse son tour. C'était une gentille attention de sa part. Mais en voyant l'archer tout aussi endormi, le nain fronça les sourcils. Il réveilla son ami qui grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _"Shin, tu t'es endormi pendant ton tour de garde!_

 _-Quoi? Bien sûr que non! C'est au tour de Grace, elle ne m'a pas réveillé... Tiens, il fait jour._

 _-Mais Shin..! Tu te fous de moi! Grace n'aurait pas été aussi inconsciente!_

 _-Eh bien, demandons-lui"_

Ils se tournèrent vers Grace mais il n'y avait personne à la place où aurait du se situer la couchette de la sorcière. Juste Eden qui léchait ses babines, la patte sur quelque chose. Grunlek s'approcha et prit l'objet qui s'avéra être un parchemin. Il le lut et pâlit avant de demander à Shin de réveiller Théo et Bob.

Une fois réveillé, le paladin attrapa le papier et le lut à son tour, à voix haute.

 _"Les amis._

 _Je n'ai jamais été douée pour écrire des lettres donc je vais faire simple: je ne peux pas rester avec vous. On l'a toujours su, Théo l'avait dit que je devrais partir quand je serais guérie. J'ai déjà abusé de votre bonté. Je sais que l'idée ne vous plaît pas seulement, je ne suis pas en position de vous promettre de vous éviter les problèmes comme vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous éviter vos problèmes._

 _Au moment où vous lirez cette lettre, ça fait au moins six bonnes heures que je suis partie, ne cherchez pas à me retrouver. Ni à punir Eden, la pauvre n'est pas responsable._

 _Juste, continuez d'avancer et d'être les héros que vous avez toujours été, j'ai foi en vous pour le rester._

 _Sur ce, comme je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, je nous souhaite de nous retrouver à nouveau très prochainement, peut-être._

 _Grace"_

Il tendit la lettre vers le mage qui la déchira presque dans la vitesse, la relisant également. L'inquisiteur se tourna vers Grunlek et Shin, ce dernier étant tout aussi surpris que le mage par la lettre. Bob releva la tête.

 _"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

 _-Qu'elle a été plus maligne que nous et qu'elle est partie._

 _-Mais...!_

 _-C'est tout Bob. Et puis, elle l'a dit, elle compte nous revoir un jour. Elle a mit fin à ce voyage."_


	10. Epilogue

Voici l'épilogue! L'histoire touche à sa fin...

Ce n'était pas une très longue histoire, je sais, mais je ferais mieux à la suivante!

Désolée d'être une énième fois en retard, je ne suis vraiment pas sérieuse! x)"

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

 _ **L**_ e nain regarda sa louve sauter joyeusement autour de lui, le museau tendu vers la cuisse de lapin crue, encore sanglante, dans la main de son maitre. Non loin, un homme encapuchonné, cachant sa nature de demi-élémentaire, grognait car il venait à l'instant d'être mordu par l'animal. D'ailleurs, il insulta la bestiole, avant que le nain lui fasse remarquer que c'était de sa faute.

Un peu plus loin, un mage, apparemment lié à la pyromancie, allumait un feu de camp pour faire cuire les morceaux de viandes qui étaient destinés au groupe. À côté de lui, un homme en armure de plaque, un inquisiteur, découpait la viande.

Le mage, suivant la dispute entre le nain et le demi-élémentaire, se permit d'intervenir.

 _"La faute n'est ni à Shin, ni à Eden. C'est un concours de circonstance._

 _-Je suis pas d'accord!"_ intervint le demi-élémentaire, voulant absolument faire de la louve la coupable. _"Elle s'est jetée sur moi!_

 _-Sauf que tu es arrivé devant elle en la narguant avec la nourriture._

 _-Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances!_

 _-Si, une morsure de loup sur l'avant-bras._

 _-Je viens de te dire que..!_

 _-Arrêtez un peu!"_ Intervint l'inquisiteur d'une voix forte et sans appel. _"Vous êtes pires que moi et Bob!"_

Le duo se tût afin de ne pas agacer encore plus leur ami. Seulement, le mage ne semblait pas l'avoir prévu ainsi.

 _"Que Bob et moi, Théo._

 _-Je te demande pardon?_

 _-C'est impoli de parler de soi avant les autres dans une phrase. Que Bob et moi._

 _-Je vais te tuer sale démon."_

Ils commencèrent à se disputer à leur tour. Le demi-élémentaire soupira, sachant parfaitement que ça ne lui servirait à rien de chercher à séparer ses amis, il se mettrait dans de beaux draps en le voulant.

Une main métallique apparut dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son ami nain qui lui souriait. Il prit sa main et s'en aida pour se relever. Le plus petit lui tendit une pomme mais, le surprenant, le plus grand refusa ce cadeau d'un air las.

Surpris, celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi.

 _"On ne l'a pas vu depuis un long moment Grunlek. Elle me manque._

 _-On la reverra._

 _-Quand? C'était il y a plus d'un an!_

 _-Shin... On y peut rien si elle est discrète. Et puis, un an, c'est rien pour des aventuriers!_

 _-Pour toi, sûrement, mais..."_

Finalement, il prit le fruit, toujours aussi ennuyé, et croqua dedans d'un air absent. La dispute entre leurs deux amis s'était arrêtée, intéressés par la conversation. Bob s'approcha d'eux, afin de pouvoir être un soutien pour ses amis. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shin et murmura son nom.

 _"Ça va aller mec?_

 _-Ouais... Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer."_

Théo fronça les sourcils avant de grogner, énervé. Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Il s'avança, son armure plaquée faisant un léger bruit dans ses mouvements. Son regard froid décontenança ses camarades mais il n'y fit pas attention.

 _"Va falloir qu'on aille en ville. On n'a presque plus de nourriture. Grunlek, c'était à toi de gérer ça il me semble._

 _-Comment tu veux que je gère alors que tu manges comme quatre ces dernières semaines?_

 _-Je ne mange pas comme quatre, c'est toi qui n'as pas fait attention."_

Grunlek soupira, laissant clairement tomber cette discussion qui finirait en dispute. Shin jeta son trognon de pomme au loin. Si le nain n'avait pas souhaité agacer le paladin, lui, sans même s'en rendre compte, allait le faire à l'instant.

 _"Je veux pas aller en ville."_

Sa phrase tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Théo fronça les sourcils, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispa de manière énervée. Shin ne comprit qu'à ce moment, et il était trop tard, la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Le paladin le fixa d'un regard noir, le défiant de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

 _"On a besoin de bouffer et de se reposer pour de bon Shin. Alors tu arrêtes tes caprices, maintenant._

 _-Je n'aime pas être en ville! Pourquoi on ne chasse pas cette fois?_

 _-Shin..."_ intervint Grunlek. _"Laisse passer. Théo a raison après tout._

 _-J'ai toujours raison."_

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Grunlek jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis: Théo et Bob négociaient les prix de leurs chambres en utilisant leur technique préférée pour amadouer le pauvre aubergiste qui ne savait pas quoi faire et se fit manipuler facilement. Shin, lui, était partit chercher de la nourriture, ayant réussir à échapper à Eden qui avait voulu le suivre. Ça amusait énormément le nain de voir sa louve tenter de suivre le demi-élémentaire, essayant - peut-être - de se lier d'amitié avec lui. De toute façon, son ami avait besoin que quelqu'un reste à ses côtés pour le faire réagir.

 _"Eh Grun! On a réussi à négocier!"_

Il leva les yeux, la voix de Bob le sortant de sa rêverie. Le mage lui souriait d'un air fier. Derrière lui, Théo avait le même sourire. Puis, il se figea, les sourcils froncés.

 _"Il est pas revenu Shin? Il prend trop son temps je trouve!_

 _-Laisse-le un peu tranquille pour une fois. Il lui faut le temps de trouver à manger._

 _-Il est peut-être tombé dans un puit."_ suggéra Bob.

 _Pendant ce temps_

Shin s'accrochait aux petites pierres glissantes, appelant à l'aide. Comment n'avait-il pas vu ce puit?! Il était **devant** lui et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber dedans.

Et pour ne rien améliorer, personne ne faisait attention à lui et ses sacs de nourritures le tiraient vers le fond du puit.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir? Il appela au secours une dernière fois, désespéré, abandonnant presque l'idée que quelqu'un arrive. Soudain, une écharpe apparut en haut du puit, s'allongeant jusqu'à lui. Le demi-élémentaire fut assez surpris par le bleu et le vert tous deux très vifs, le faisant presque oublier sa situation. Une voix féminine s'éleva, sonnant de manière angélique pour la situation dans laquelle il était.

 _"Attrapez l'écharpe, je vais vous sortir de là!"_

Attrapant l'objet, Shin se fit tirer vers le haut. Il remarqua qu'un sort était utilisé sur l'écharpe, permettant de le remonter facilement. Une fois qu'il pu agripper le bord du puit, il leva le visage pour remercier sa sauveuse, un sourire ravi et charmeur sur le visage. Ce sourire changea en une figure de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait un petit sourire amusé.

 _"Un demi-élémentaire d'eau, hein? Disons plutôt un demi-élémentaire de puit!_

 _-Grace?"_

Elle l'aida à sortir totalement du puit, amusée par la situation. Le plus vieux la regardait avec des yeux brillants, totalement surpris par l'apparition soudaine de la jeune femme.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

 _-Je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu un idiot d'homme bleu tomber dans un puit._

 _-Tu... Tu..."_ Il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant un petit moment avant d'ajouter. _"Tu as toujours été une sale gosse comme ça?"_

Grace le regarda avec surprise, étonnée de sa phrase avant d'exploser de rire, la tête renversée en arrière.

 _"Je suis contente de te revoir aussi! Allez, éloigne-toi de ce puit, ou tu retomberas dedans aussitôt._

 _-Très drôle..."_

Il recula du puit le plus rapidement possible, s'attirant encore plus les rires de son amie. Il la fixa d'un oeil mauvais, ennuyé par ses moqueries bien qu'intérieurement il était ravi que la jeune fille soit là. Il la regarda attentivement et remarqua que sa longue tunique était rafistolée au niveau de la poitrine. C'était peu visible si on ne le voyait pas mais là il le voyait vraiment. Replaçant son écharpe autour de sa gorge, la sorcière remarqua le regard posé sur la couture de son vêtement.

 _"N'y prête pas attention._

 _-Il t'est arrivé quoi?_

 _-Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont les risques du métier."_ Elle haussa les épaules passant la main sur la couture. _"Si tu voyais tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces derniers temps, tu serais surpris._

 _-Tu voyages seule?_

 _-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai appris plusieurs sorts très sympa et pratiques en cas de combat, je serais bientôt capable d'approcher le niveau de Bob! Je pourrais me battre contre lui!_

 _-Il ne te laisserait jamais le battre. Tu sais que sa fierté de mâle ne le supporterait pas!_

 _-Et le tien?_

 _-Tant que ça ne met personne en danger, je me fais un devoir de laisser une jolie demoiselle me battre si ça peut la satisfaire!"_

Grace lui sourit quand quelque chose attira son attention. Elle resta un moment la tête tournée vers ce qui attirait son attention, quelque chose que, visiblement, Shin n'arrivait pas à voir.

 _"Il faut que j'y aille._

 _-Quoi? Déjà? Pourquoi?_

 _-Mon groupe m'appelle Shin? Tu devrais y aller aussi, avant que Théo s'énerve vraiment._

 _-Mais tu n'as pas vu les autres! Ils sont dans une auberge, pas loin. Tu pourrais juste faire un petit détour pour les voir, non?_

 _-Une prochaine fois Shin. Je te le promets._

 _-Je vois..._

 _-Allez Shin, ne sois pas triste, c'est ça la vie d'aventurier..."_

Elle lui sourit gentiment puis serra l'aventurier dans ses bras

 _"Vous m'avez tous manqués... Ne t'en fais pas, on va se revoir. Et puis, tu finiras bien par entendre parler de moi, toi aussi à un moment, par mes exploits._

 _-Tu entends parler de nos exploits? Tu me diras lesquels, j'en vois pas!_

 _-Bien sûr que vous en avez."_ Elle lâcha son ami avec un dernier sourire.

 _Plus tard..._

Théo, Bob et Grunlek regardèrent Shin avec un visage exprimant le mécontentement et la curiosité. Grunlek se lança le premier, un faible sourire au visage.

 _"Tu as vu Grace?_

 _-Oui! Elle m'a sorti d'un puit et on a un peu parlé! Elle a un groupe à elle et apparemment, les gens parleraient d'elle!_

 _-Tu veux dire qu'elle a ses propres aventures?_

 _-Elle vit par elle-même! Enfin, avec d'autres gens mais elle n'as plus besoin de nous, elle a grandit. Elle dit même pouvoir affronter Bob facilement grâce à la magie!_

 _-Rien que ça?"_ Bob sourit, amusé par l'idée que la jeune femme ait encore progressée. _"C'est vrai qu'elle a une aisance en magie impressionnante mais elle est encore loin d'avoir mon niveau._

 _-T'en sais rien, elle pourrait te surprendre."_ Intervint Théo. Il se tourna ensuite vers Shin. _"Comment ça on pourrait entendre parler d'elle?_

 _-Je ne sais pas trop... Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet..."_

Alors que Shin continuait d'expliquer sa conversation avecGrace, Bob fut interpelé par une autre conversation. Un groupe de soldat parlait de ce qui semblait être un ange de la guerre, une créature qui était descendue des cieux pour ramener les enfers sur terre. Le demi-diable fronça les sourcils. Chaque soldat donnait une description différée de cet "ange", brune et blonde, grande et petite, maniant la magie comme les armes à la perfection, étonnamment elle était toujours une femme... Et cet ange n'était pas seul.

 _"Elle aurait à ses côtés un démon!_

 _-Non, une fée, imbécile! Toute violette!_

 _-Vous vous trompez, c'est un fantôme qui l'accompagne!_

 _-Les gars, vous pensez bien qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule personne à ces côtés... Moi, j'ai entendu dire que cet ange était en fait le protecteur d'une princesse. Et que pour encore mieux protéger la princesse, cette dernière se déguiserait en sorcière!"_

Bob fit signe à ses compagnons de suivre la conversation eux aussi qui prenait un tour intéressant.

 _"Et cette princesse se déguiserait parce que seul un prince au coeur pur serait capable de voir son vrai visage._

 _-Un prince au coeur pur, hein?"_ Intervint Bob en riant. Les soldats le regardèrent d'un oeil énervé.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?_

 _-Oh rien..."_

 _Pendant ce temps..._

Grace regarda le village qu'elle quittait, croquant dans une pomme. À ses côtés, un groupe de femmes attendait qu'elle ait fini. L'une d'entre elles, une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds, campés sur ses deux pieds - l'un des deux frappant rageusement le sol.

 _"On peut y aller Grace?_

 _-Oui, attends juste un peu s'il te plaît, j'aimerais finir mon fruit._

 _-Dis Grace, c'était l'un de tes amis?"_ demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, une longue cape dans le dos. _"Pourquoi il était dans un puit._

 _-Oui, c'était un de mes amis. Et il a pour habitude de tomber dans tout se qui ressemble à un puit, c'est normal pour lui._

 _-Il t'a manqué?"_ intervint une jeune fille de petite taille, la plus jeune de la bande, qui la fixait de ses yeux violets.

 _-Oui. Et les autres me manquent aussi._

 _-Tu aurais pu aller les voir..._

 _-Je n'aurais jamais pu me séparer d'eux, vu le temps passé. Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé partir. Et puis j'aurais d'autres occasions."_

Elle jeta son trognon de pomme par terre et se tourna vers ses amies, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _"On peut y aller..."_

Le groupe commença à partir, disparaissant dans la forêt, les guidant vers une nouvelle aventure.


End file.
